Second Life
by Gia-XY
Summary: Yugi, seorang ilmuwan jenius yang berniat menghidupkan kembali 2 orang yang berharga di hidupnya dengan bantuan teman masa kecilnya. Apa jadinya kalau kedua orang itu hidup kembali sebagai... /"Kalian... Seharusnya sudah meninggal..."/"Kenapa kembaranku bisa ada di dalam tabung yang persis dan sekarang seperti sedang tertidur?"/ Genre may change!
1. Chapter 1: Two Important People

"Akhirnya, penelitian kita selesai," kata seorang lelaki berambut bintang 3 warna beriris _purple_ _amethyst_.

"Kau benar. Dengan begini... Tinggal menunggu saja," sahut seorang wanita berambut _blonde_ beriris _blue_ _aquamarine_ sambil menatap kedua tabung berisi jasad manusia yang masih utuh di masing-masing tabung itu.

Kedua jasad itu terlihat sangat persis, hanya saja warna kulit yang membedakan mereka. Yang lelaki berkulit putih _cream_, sedangkan yang perempuan berkulit _tan_. Masing-masing tabung disinari oleh sinar berwarna hijau di bagian dalamnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi," kata sang lelaki beriris _amethyst_ tadi.

**.**

**.**

**Second Life**

**.**

**By : Gia-XY**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Yugi, seorang ilmuwan jenius yang berniat menghidupkan kembali 2 orang yang berharga di hidupnya dengan bantuan teman masa kecilnya. Apa jadinya kalau kedua orang itu hidup kembali sebagai... /"Kalian... Seharusnya sudah meninggal..."/"Kenapa kembaranku bisa ada di dalam tabung yang persis dan sekarang seperti sedang tertidur?"/**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Takahashi Kazuki**

**Story, Gia's OC : Kisaragi Yurika © Gia-XY**

**.**

**Warning :**

**OC, OC as mainlead (Maybe), AU, OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s), genderbender, krisis kosakata, sedikit bahasa Jepang, DLDR, dll.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Two Important People**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah kafe terlihat seorang lelaki dan seorang perempuan menghabiskan waktunya bersama. Raut kelelahan terlihat jelas di wajah mereka.

"Jadi... Kenapa kau sangat ingin menghidupkan dua orang itu? Aku yakin kau bukan memakai mereka hanya sebagai kelinci percobaan kan, Yuu? Kalau tidak untuk apa kau memanggilku jauh-jauh dari Inggris hanya untuk membantumu?" tanya sang gadis berambut _blonde_ beriris _blue_ _aquamarine_ pada lelaki di berambut bintang tiga warna beiris _purple_ _amethyst_ di depannya depannya—Mutou Yuugi.

"Yah, aku memang tidak akan bisa berbohong padamu, Yurika," balas Yugi sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Jadi? Kenapa? Apa mereka kenalanmu?" tanya gadis tadi—Kisaragi Yurika, pada teman masa kecilnya itu.

Yugi hanya menghelas nafas saja mendengar perkataan Yurika.

"Haah... Baiklah. Kedua jasad itu adalah jasad 2 orang yang sangat berharga di hidupku. Jasad yang wanita, adalah jasad pacarku...," kata Yugi sambil tersenyum miris.

"Maksudmu... Sennen Atemu?" tanya Yurika tidak percaya.

"Ya, dia adalah yang paling berharga diantara semua yang paling berharga di dunia ini bagiku," kata Yugi.

"Aku mengerti. Tenang saja Yuu, kita pasti berhasil," kata Yurika meyakinkan Yugi.

"Semoga saja kau benar," kata Yugi.

_**~Laboratory~**_

_**~00.00 Α.M.~**_

Di laboratorium yang seharusnya kosong itu, ada sesosok wanita memasuki ruangan itu.

"Aku... Harus mengecek kalau semua berjalan lancar... Aku tidak mau Yuu kecewa,"kata wanita itu.

Mata _blue_ _aquamarine_nya berkilat penuh dengan keseriusan. Ya, dia Yurika.

Yurika lalu berjalan mendekati kedua tabung itu. Tangannya perlahan-lahan menyentuh tabung milik jasad sang pria.

"Apa mungkin... Akan berhasil?" tanya Yurika.

Matanya menatap lekat-lekat pria di dalam tabung di depannya itu. Tiba-tiba saja, mata pria itu terbuka.

Merah...

Merah menyala...

Mata merah _red_ _crimson_ yang baru saja terbuka dan menunjukkan suatu ambisi...

Itulah yang dilihat Yurika sekarang. Mata Yurika langsung terbelalak lebar.

'_Nani!? Uso!_' pikir Yurika tidak percaya.

Semua organ di dalam tubuh pria itu kembali bekerja. Sinar hijau di dalam tabung itu sudah tidak dibutuhkan olehnya. Sinar itu hanya berfungsi untuk menjaga keutuhan tubuhnya selama organ-organ tubuhnya tidak bekerja.

Yurika perlahan-lahan berjalan mundur menjauhi tabung itu. Wajahnya memperlihatkan ekspresi ketakutan.

Pria tadi hanya tersenyum tipis saja melihat tindakan Yurika. Terlihat suatu kelicikan di balik mata _crimson_ pria itu.

'Bukan! Aku seharusnya bukan menjauhi pria itu! Seharusnya aku memberitau Yuu sekarang!' pikir Yurika.

Baru saja kakinya akan beranjak pergi keluar dari laboratorium, tiba-tiba terasa serangan angin menghantamnya dan membuat tubuhnya terpelanting ke belakang.

PRANG!

'A-angin!? Tidak mungkin! Angin malam tidak sekencang ini! Dan suara kaca pecah!? Apa mungkin...'

Yurika memberanikan dirinya untuk mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap ke arah kedua tabung tadi. Terlihat sinar hijau di dalam tabung itu sudah menghilang dari pengelihatan Yurika dan tabung milik sang pria sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Pria itu sendiri sekarang sudah berjalan perlahan mendekati wanita yang sedang menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan sekaligus kaget di depannya itu.

'Sennen Yami! Dia... Hidup kembali!' pikir Yurika senang—karena penelitiannya berhasil, sekaligus panik—karena pria di depannya—Sennen Yami, terus berjalan kearahnya dengan seringaian licik dan dia tidak tau apa yang akan pria itu lakukan padanya.

"He? Aku tidak tau siapa kau, tapi kenapa begitu aku terbangun yang kulihat adalah wajahmu ya? Dan kenapa aku ada di dalam tabung dengan sinar hijau tidak jelas itu?" tanya Yami sambil mengangkat dagu milik Yurika yang saat ini sedang bergetar hebat karena ketakutan.

Dingin...

Itulah yang dirasakan Yurika saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Yami.

"Hei, jawab aku. Dan kenapa kembaranku bisa ada di dalam tabung yang persis dan sekarang seperti sedang tertidur?" tanya Yami lagi.

Yurika lalu memberanikan diri membuka mulutnya dan menjawab pertanyaan pria di depannya.

"Kalian... Seharusnya sudah meninggal...," jawab Yurika pelan.

"Ya, aku tau. Yang kutanya adalah, kenapa saat aku bangun aku bisa ada di tabung yang sama persis dengan milik kembaranku?" tanya Yami lagi.

"Yu-Yuu, Mutou Yuugi... Dia terus menyimpan jasad kalian di dalam tabung itu dan terus berusaha menghidupkan kalian dengan bantuanku... Akhirnya penelitian kami selesai siang ini dan kami menyuntikkan cairan hasil percobaan kami ke tubuh kalian... Lalu soal sinar di dalam tabung itu... Itu berfungsi untuk mempertahankan jasad kalian tetap utuh selama organ tubuh kalian tidak bekerja..." jelas Yurika masih dengan nada ketakutan.

'_Dasukette, Yuu!_' pikir Yurika sambil panik memejamkan matanya.

"Hm, ternyata begitu... Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada Yugi. Hei nona, kau tau? Seperti berkat kalian aku dapat hidup kembali sebagai..."

Yami memutus perkataannya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Yurika. Yurika merasakan nafas memburu Yami di lehernya seakan-akan Yami adalah seekor serigala yang sedang bernapsu karena kelaparan.

"Vampire...," bisik Yami pelan sebelum Yurika merasakan sepasang benda tajam menembus leher mulusnya.

"A-AAAAHHH!"

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

**.**

Yurika : ...

Yami : Err... Apaan tuh, Gi? *Nunjuk-nunjuk _scene _terakhir*

Gia : Hehehe~ Pembalasan buat baka OC

Yurika : *Lemes* INI FIC APAAN!?

Gia : *Senyum tanpa dosa*

Yugi : Ateeeem! Kenapa kau harus matiiii?

Atem : Hei! Aku masih hidup!

Gia : Tenang Yug, pasti nanti Atem hidup lagi kok~

Yurika : *Masih lemes* _Thanks for reading..._


	2. Chapter 2: Different?

_Teriakan-teriakan yang memohon keselamatan itu..._

_Erangan-erangan kesakitan itu..._

_Hanya satu nama yang mereka elu-elukan di balik teriakan dan erangan mereka..._

_CRASS! Sebuah pedang langsung menghujam jantung seoang lelaki yang tubuhnya sudah terkoyak-koyak dan berlumuran dengan darah._

"AHHH! _OU-SAMAAAA_! A-AMPUNI KAMIIII!"

_Ah..._

_Indah, teriakan-teriakan itu begitu indah di telinganya..._

_Seringaian puas terpampang di wajah lelaki seorang lelaki bermata _red crimson_. Dirinya menjilatin darah yang menempel pada pedangnya._

"Ayo, ayo~ teruslah mengerang! Teruslah berteriak! Keluarkan suara merdu kalian! Ahahaha! Kita lihat seberapa lama kalian bertahan dengan semua penyiksaan ini!"

**.**

**.**

**Second Life**

**.**

**By : Gia-XY**

**.**

**Previously :**

**"Yu-Yuu, Mutou Yuugi... Dia terus menyimpan jasad kalian di dalam tabung itu dan terus berusaha menghidupkan kalian dengan bantuanku... Akhirnya penelitian kami selesai siang ini dan kami menyuntikkan cairan hasil percobaan kami ke tubuh kalian... Lalu soal sinar di dalam tabung itu... Itu berfungsi untuk mempertahankan jasad kalian tetap utuh selama organ tubuh kalian tidak bekerja..." jelas Yurika masih dengan nada ketakutan.**

**'**_**Dasukette, Yuu!**_**' pikir Yurika sambil panik memejamkan matanya.**

**"Hm, ternyata begitu... Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada Yugi. Hei nona, kau tau? Seperti berkat kalian aku dapat hidup kembali sebagai..."**

**Yami memutus perkataannya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Yurika. Yurika merasakan nafas memburu Yami di lehernya seakan-akan Yami adalah seekor serigala yang sedang bernapsu karena kelaparan.**

**"Vampire...," bisik Yami pelan sebelum Yurika merasakan sepasang benda tajam menembus leher mulusnya.**

**"A-AAAAHHH!"**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Yurika pingsan! Bagaimana ini!? Yami sama sekali tidak mau melepaskan gadis itu! /"Hahaha! Apa yang kulakukan? Tentu saja memenuhi napsuku! Kau tau, kau mungkin berhasil menghidupkanku lagi, tapi kau menghidupkanku bukan sebagai manusia! Aku **_**vampire**_** sekarang! HAHAHA!"/****"Yu... Gi...?"/** **"...kurasa tidak ada satu pun yang berubah dari Atem."/**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Takahashi Kazuki**

**Second Life, Gia's OC © Gia-XY**

**.**

**Warning :**

**OC, OC as mainlead (Maybe), AU, OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s), genderbender, krisis kosakata, sedikit bahasa Jepang, DLDR, dll.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**Different?**

**.**

**.**

BRAK!

Pintu laboratorium didobrak oleh Yugi. Lelaki itu memang terbangun karena adanya teriakan dari teman ada kecilnya itu. Matanya langsung terbelalak saat melihat sesosok lelaki bermata _red crimson_ yang mirip dengannya sedang dalam posisi menyerang teman masa kecilnya. Apalagi saat ini Yurika pingsan dan terlihat darah yang menodai lantai dan baju kedua orang di depannya.

"Ya-Yami? Apa yag kau lakukan!?" tanya Yugi kaget sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar laboratorium.

Kacau.

Ruangan itu sangat kacau.

Kaca dari tabung yang sempat ditempati oleh Yami pecah dan kaca-kaca itu menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Berkas-berkas yang tadinya di atas meja juga bertebaran kemana-mana. Keberadaan sebuah cairan merah yang mengalir dari leher Yurika dan menodai lantai dan baju Yami beserta dengan baju gadis itu sendiri semakin membuat ruangan ini tambah kacau.

Di lain pihak, Yami hanya menjilat bibirnya yang berlumuran oleh darah yang sama dengan yang menodai ruangan itu, lalu menatap Yugi dengan tatapan datar. Dia memeluk Yurika dengan kedua lengannya—seakan takut mangsanya direbut.

"Jawab aku, apa yang kau lakuan?" tanya Yugi dengan nada dingin.

Yami tidak menjawab. Dia malah menatap Yugi dengan tatapan tajam—sepertinya dia ingin Yugi menjauh darinya dan gadis yang ada di pelukannya sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Yurika? Jawab aku!" tanya Yugi meninggikan suaranya.

Yugi sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Yugi baru saja akan berjalan mendekat ke tempat Yami, tapi mata _crimson_ Yami tiba-tiba menyala terang dan angin kencang kembali muncul dan menghempaskan tubuh Yugi ke belakang.

"Jangan mendekat, atau kau akan menyesal," kata Yami dengan nada tajam.

Yugi hanya terbelalak saja mendengar perkataan Yami.

"Yami! Apa maksudmu!? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Yurika!?" tanya Yugi panik.

Yami hanya tertawa saja mendengar perkataan Yugi.

"Hahaha! Apa yang kulakukan? Tentu saja memenuhi napsuku! Kau tau, kau mungkin berhasil menghidupkanku lagi, tapi kau menghidupkanku bukan sebagai manusia! Aku _vampire_ sekarang! HAHAHA!" kata Yami sambil tertawa layaknya seorang pelaku pembunuhan yang ada di film-film.

Yugi kaget mendengar perkataan Yami. Dirinya langsung berdiri dan menuju ke tempat tabung Atem.

"Tidak mungkin! Kalau bagitu Atem juga akan—" Yugi memutus perkataannya begitu melihat sepasang mata _red crimson_ di depannya perlahan-lahan mulai terbuka.

"Yu... Gi...?" panggil gadis di dalam tabung itu-Sennen Atemu.

"Atem!? Tunggu! Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sana!" seru Yugi sambil mengutak-ngatik tombol yang ada di dekat tabung itu.

Tabung milik Atem kemudian terbuka dan sinar hijau di dalam tabung itu perlahan-lahan meredup. Lalu Atem berjalan keluar dari tabung itu dengan oleng.

"A-Atem! Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja!?" tanya Yugi panik sambil berusaha membantu Atem berjalan.

Atem terdiam sejenak. Dirinya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi di sini... Yang kuingat terakhir kali aku kecelakaan dan saat itu harusnya aku sudah meninggal," kata Atem.

"Berterima kasihlah pada pacarmu itu, karena dia, kita bisa hidup kembali. Dan Yugi, kurasa tidak ada satu pun yang berubah dari Atem," kata Yami.

Yugi lalu menatap Yami dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Yami?" tanya Yugi heran.

'_'Tak ada satu pun yang berubah dari Atem'_? Maksudnya apa?' pikir Yugi.

"Aku tidak merasakan hawa _vampire_ di tubuh Atem," jelas Yami.

Yugi terbelalak kaget.

Tidak ada hawa _vampire_ di tubuh Atem!? Bagaimana bisa!? Atem dan Yami jelas-jelas diberi cairan yang sama!

"Itu mustahil! Bagaimana bisa!? Yurika! Aku harus tanya Yurika!" seru Yugi.

Baru saja Yugi akan beranjak menghampiri Yami dan Yurika, angin kencang sudah kembali menghantam Yugi dan Atem.

"Kau berani mendekat selangkah saja, kau akan merasakan akibatnya!" hardik Yami dengan nada tajam.

Dia serius, tidak main-main. Saat ini Yami adalah _vampire_, bukannya mustahil kalau Yami bisa membunuh Yugi saat ini juga.

"Yu-Yugi, bagaimana ini?" tanya Atem ketakutan sambil bersembunyi di belakang Yugi.

Yugi lalu mengambil sebuah alat berbentuk seperti pistol yang ada di dekatnya, lalu mengarahkannya ke Yami. Yugi lalu menarik pelatuk alat itu, dan sebuah panah kecil tertusuk tepat ke lengan Yami. Seketika itu juga, Yami langsung ambruk.

"Yugi! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Yami!?" tanya Atem panik sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yugi.

"Tenanglah Atem, dia hanya pingsan. Aku perlu melakukan penelitian pada tubuh kalian, boleh?" tanya Yugi sambil menatap lembut gadis di depannya.

"Baiklah, asal itu tidak membahayakan," kata Atem.

"_Arigatou..._ Ah, bantu aku mengangkat mereka," kata Yugi sambil berjalan ke arah Yami dan Yurika.

Atem lalu mengikuti Yugi dan membawa mereka berdua ke luar dari ruangan itu.

_**~3 Days Later~**_

_**~Yurika's Room~**_

Sesosok gadis saat ini tertidur di ruangan besar itu. Perlahan-lahan mata _blue aquamarine_nya terbuka.

"Emh... Ini... Kamarku?" tanya gadis itu—Yurika pada dirinya sendiri sambil memandang ke sekeliling kamar.

"Jangan-jangan itu cuma... Mimpi?" kata Yurika sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya dan duduk di atas kasur.

"Mimpi apa yang kau maksud, Nona?" tanya sebuah suara dari arah pintu.

Mata Yurika terbelalak. Apa dia salah dengar?

'Suara ini...'

Yurika lalu menengokkan kepalanya ke samping.

Sennen Yami...

Sennen Yami ada di depan matanya...

Yurika lalu langsung buru-buru membuka laci meja yang ada di samping kasurnya. Tangannya terus berusaha merogoh sesuatu di laci itu, tapi benda yang dimaksud sama sekali tidak ada di sana.

"Mencari ini, Nona?" tanya Yami dengan sebuah seringai licik sambil memamerkan sebuah alat seperti yang sempat Yugi pakai untuk membuat Yami pingsan malam itu.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa—"

"Mudah saja, aku mengambilnya saat kau pingsan," kata Yami sambil menutup pintu dan berjalan mendekati Yurika.

Yurika hanya bisa menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan sambil beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan mundur menjauhi Yami.

"Me-menjauh! Ja-jangan dekati aku!" seru Yurika dengan nada ketakutan.

Yurika terus berjalan mundur sampai dirinya terpojok di dinding.

BRAK!

Yami memojokkan gadis itu di dinding. Tangan kirinya memukul dinding di sebelah gadis itu dengan kasar dan tangan kanannya memain-mainkan rambut gadis itu.

"_Well_, sekarang aku tanya. Apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam cairan itu?" tanya Yami.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Yurika bingung.

"Kau tau, hal yang sama tidak terjadi pada Atem. Dia masih manusia, walau daya tahannya menjadi lebih lemah dari sebelumnya. Dengan terjadinya hal seperti itu, berarti ada perbedaan di antara cairan milik Atem dan milikku kan?" tanya Yami sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Yurika dan menjilat pelan leher mulus itu.

Nafas memburu lelaki itu membuat Yurika tergelitik. Sekilas tadi, wanita itu sempat melihat wajah _vampire_ di depannya itu sangat tampan dan membuatnya sedikit tergoda. Yah, dia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau dia sebenarnya memang tertarik dengan lelaki itu sejak pandangan pertama—tepatnya saat Yami masih tertidur sebagai manusia yang sudah meninggal. Ya, ampun! Apa yang dipikirkannya!? Yang ada di depannya ini _vampire_! Tidak seharusnya dia berpikir begitu!

Napsu.

Hanya itu yang dirasakan vampire itu saat melihatnya. Tidak ada yang lain. Ya, hanya itu... Dia sangat yakin... Karena vampire itu... Sama dengan_'nya'_...

Taring Yami terasa mulai menyentuh lehernya. Yurika kaget. Dirinya yang ketakutan mengingat gigitan yang pernah diterimanya dari _vampire_ itu, langsung menjawab pertanyaan Yami tadi.

"Da-darah! Se-sepertinya aku tidak sengaja memasukkan darah _vampire_ ke dalamnya! Sa-saat itu laboratorium dimasuki oleh _vampire_ yang mengincar darahku, dan aku mengusirnya. Aku sempat menggoresnya dan sepertinya darah itu masuk ke dalam milikmu!" seru Yurika dengan nada takut.

Yami terdiam, lalu tiba-tiba dia tertawa keras.

"Hahaha! Memang ada _vampire_ asli di dunia ini!?" seru Yami dengan nada mengejek sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari leher sang gadis dan menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Aku juga tidak percaya! Ta-tapi... _Vampire_ itu menyerangku! Di-dia..."

Yurika bergetar mengingat apa yang terjadi malam itu.

Ya, malam itu...

Malam itu bulan purnama bersinar terang di langit. Dia ingat persis sosok _vampire_ yang tiba-tiba masuk lewat jendela laboratorium dan bergerak menyerangnya.

Air mata mulai berlomba-lomba untuk keluar dari kedua matanya. Gadis itu tidak berani menatap Yami. Takut, dirinya terlalu takut untuk menatap lelaki di depannya—lebih tepatnya, dia takut menatap _vampire_ itu karena... Terlalu mirip...

Jujur, Yami kaget melihat ekspresi gadis itu. Gadis di depannya benar-benar ketakutan. Itu berarti dia tidak bohong kan? Masa benar-benar ada _vampire_ asli di dunia ini?

Tiba-tiba saja, Yurika mengambil pistol di tangan Yami dan langsung mengarahkannya ke _vampire_ itu.

"Kau lengah! Jauhi aku sekarang, atau kau akan merasakan panah bius menancap di tubuhmu!" seru Yurika.

Yami terkesiap. Jangan-jangan gadis itu hanya berkata bohong padanya tadi.

'Yang paling penting, dia berani melawanku!? Padahal dia sepertinya ketakutan sekali saat melihatku!' pikir Yami.

Kalau dilihat lebih baik lagi, maka kau akan melihat, bahwa Yurika bergetar. Ya, kedua tangannya bergetar. Hanya nada bicaranya saja yang terdengar tegas dan menantang, tapi sejujurnya gadis itu masih takut untuk melawan.

Yami menyeringai kecil menyadari hal itu. Dia lalu menatap Yurika dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau berani melawanku?" tanya Yami dengan nada mengintimidasi sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan gadis itu.

Mata Yurika terbelalak. Dirinya semakin takut saat menatap mata _vampire_ itu. Pegangannya pada pistol di tangannya itu agak mengendur karena tangannya bergetar. Yami lalu mengarahkan tangan Yurika ke samping dengan cepat sampai pistol itu terlempar dari tangan Yurika.

Klang! Klang!

Pistol itu terputar dan bergerak sampai menyenggol kaki meja yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

PRANG!

Mata Yurika membulat sempurna melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sebuah botol kecil berisi bubuk berwarna abu-abu jatuh dari meja dan pecah. Bubuk di dalamnya terlihat bertebaran di atas lantai kamar itu.

"_MASUTAA!_" teriak Yurika histeris sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman Yami dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah botol bubuk-bubuk itu—abu.

"Ha? Untuk apa kau menyimpan abu seperti itu?" tanya Yami sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

Yurika yang sudah terbebas dari genggaman Yami langsung menuju ke abu yang berceceran itu dan mengumpulkannya.

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI SEBERAPA BERHARGANYA DIA DI MATAKU!" seru Yurika sambil terus berusaha mengumpulkan abu yang berceceran itu dambil menahan isakannya.

BRAK!

"Ada apa!? Aku seperti mendengar suara sesuatu pecah tadi!" teriak Yugi yang barus saja masuk ke kamar yang tidak tertutup itu bersama Atem.

"Sebuah botol berisi abu jatuh dari atas meja dan pecah. Yah, aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi sepertinya temanmu ini panik sekali, Yug," kata Yami dengan santainya.

Sedangkan Yurika, gadis itu sekarang menggenggam sekumpulan abu yang ada di tangannya dengan erat dan berdiri menuju ke luar kamar.

Sebenarnya kenapa Yurika menyimpan abu itu?

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

**.**

Gia : Yah, sekian...

Yurika : Eh? Lu kaga teriak-teriak gara-gara baru selesai US?

Gia : OH IYA! HOREEEEEE! *Nari-nari gaje*

Yugi : *Nepok Jidat* Duh! Mestinya jangan lu ingetiiin!

Yurika : Habis gue bingung liat dia tadi kaga teriak!

Gia : Yah, tururt berduka cita untuk teman saya yang mesti ikut susulan gara-gara sakit

Atem : Oke, bales _review_!

**.**

**Cius :**

Yurika : eh, gak seneng gue di sini ya? *Nangis terharu* OH RA! AKHIRNYA ADA JUGA YANG STRES GUE DI SINI! HA! GIA! GANTIIN PERAN GUE SAMA YANG LAIN LO! ADA YANG STRES GUE DI SINI! MWAHAHA!

Gia : Bahagia banget lu kayanya -.-" Tapi berita buruk untukmu, LU TETAP DI FIC INI TANPA GANTI PERAN!

Yami : SETUJU SAMA LU GIA! GAK ADA YANG PINDAH-PINDAH PERAN!

Yurika : Cih! _Kuso!_

Gia : Kalo kagak suka sama si Yurika, silahkan bayangkan orang lain, misalnya Anzu, atau mending langsung pencet tombol back. _Thanks for review!_

**.**

**Ruega Kaiba :**

Yugi : Wah! Sial! Gue dikatain! GUE INI ILMUWAN PRO DI SINI! YANG KAGA PRO DIA TUH! *Nunjuk Yurika* MASA YAMI BISA JADI _VAMPIRE_ GARA-GARA DIA!?

Yurika : Heh! Enak aja! Salahin _vampire_nya nyerang gue! Dan juga, SALAHIN NASKAH KAGA BENER NIH AUTHOR! *Nunjuk Gia*

Gia : *Sok gak tau*

Yami : Yah, kita sih...

Atem : Kecelakaan~ Soal _detail_nya nanti akan diceritakan~

Yurika : *Tersinggung* Kok anda berkata si _Baka Yami-kun_ jadi _vampire_ gara-gara gue ya?

Gia : Tapi itu kenyata—

Yurika : INI SEMUA KAN GARA-GARA NASKAH LO!

Yami : Gue rela jadi _vampire_ asal makanan gue _hime_ -w-

Yurika : *Ngedengus kesel* Seenaknya lu!

Atem : _Thanks for review!_

**.**

**Erlangga186 :**

Gia : Tehehe~ Begitulah~ Atas dasar adanya Yami G, dan karena ada Yami G, maka ada Yurika~

Yurika : _Kuso_, jangan ngomongin kata-kata menjijikkan gitu dong -.-"

Yami G : JANGAN SENTUH ISTRI GUE, _BAKAAAA_!

Gia : Lho? Bukannya baru paca—

Yurika : Udah keberapa kalinya gue bilang, GUE KAGA PUNYA STATUS SEMACEM _'PACARAN'_ SAMA SI MESUM INIIII!

Gia : Jadi, ini udah _update_~ Moga-moga muasin deh chap ini, soalnya kayanya chap ini abal abis gara-gara authornya habis stres Ujian Sekolah!

Yugi : _Thanks for Review!_

**.**

**Ryo Kazami :**

Gia : Seperti yang saya jelaskan pada Ega-san, itu semua atas dasar adanya Yami G~

Yami : dan karena ada gue, maka ada _Yuri-hime_~

Yurika : Sumpah... Berhenti ngomong kata-kata menjijikkan itu!

Atem : Sebetulnya agak kasian sih si Yurika digigit Yami ._.

Yugi : Gue sih tega-tega aja liatnya~

Gia : Semoga chapter ini memuaskan ya! Maklum kalo kurang muasin, soalnya author habis stres gara-gara US TTwTT

Yugi : _Thanks for review!_

**.**

**fetwelve :**

Gia : Mau? Silahkan~ Berhubung Atem sudah keluar XD

Atem : Tentunya masih lanjut~

Yami : Tenang~ Darahnya gue minum kok, malah kayanya gue minum kebanyakan. Sumpah manis banget~ Pengen Lagi!

/BLETAK!/

Yurika : *Mukul Yami pake tongkat* LU PIKIR DARAH GUE SIRUP APA!?

Atem : Jangan-jangan selama ini lu beneran _vampire_ Yam -.-"

Yami : KAGA! GUE MANUSIAAA! Yah, pernah jadi roh sih...

Gia : Yah, Mi-chan, gue turut berduka cita atas penyakit anda dan atas susulan yang menimpa anda

Atem : _Thanks for review!_

**.**

Gia : Yah, di chap ini kebanyakan Kiokushipping ya? -w- *Minum teh ala Tanaka di Kuroshitsuji*

Atem : Kiokushipping?

Yugi : Nama shipping si Yurika sama Yami -w-

Yami : BAGUS DONG!

Gia : Chap depan Blindshipping baka di tambahin. Dan mungkin ada pairing lain yang muncul, kayak Puppyshipping atau Tendershipping gitu

Marik : *Muncul tiba-tiba sambil gedubrakan sama Yami* DAN PENGUMUMAN! KAYAKNYA NIH AUTHOR BAKAL BIKIN DEATHSHIPPING FIC! ONE-SHOT (Mungkin, atau kaga MC tapi Cuma dikit)!

Yami : _BAKA!_ NGAPAIN LU NIMPUK GUE!? PENTING GITU PENGUMUMAN LU!?

Gia : PENTING! INI PENTING BUAT GUE, MARIK, SAMA RYOU! GUE MAU BIKIN FIC DEATHSHIPPING DI _FANDOM_ INI! Dan mungkin fic Deathshipping pertama di _fandom_ ini... *Mainin jari*

Yurika : Hhh... Ya sudah... Maaf atas kesalah pengetikan oleh author yang disengaja ataupun tidak...

Yugi : Dan juga, tolong jangan dimaafin—

Gia : *Mandang Yugi tajem* Mau jatah lu dikurangin?

Yugi : /GLEK!/ Ka-kaga! Oke, tolong dimaafin atas segala kecacatan author di fic ini ataupun emang kecacatan orangnya sendiri!

Yami : DOAIN AUTHOR CEPETAN DAPET ILHAM BUAT FIC INI SAMA TNJ!

Atem : Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau membaca dan yang mau mengisi kotak _review_ di chap lalu ataupun chap ini... Selamat menunggu chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3: Not Human?

Lagi-lagi...

Aku terbangun di ruangan gelap ini...

"Hei! Di mana kau!? Kau sama sekali belum pernah menjawab pertanyaanku sejak dulu! Kau itu siapa!?" teriakku.

Apa dia akan menjawab? Entahlah...

Orang yang kupanggil itu... Bahkan aku tidak tahu dia siapa dan aku belum pernah melihat sosok orang itu...

Tapi aku tahu satu hal...

Dia _vampire_...

_'He, kujawab pun kau juga akan melupakan semuanya saat kau terbangun nanti.'_

Jawaban yang sama...

Benar, aku hanya akan mengingat kalau aku pernah mendengar suaranya hanya di sini...

Ya, hanya di dalam mimpiku...

"Aku tidak peduli! Cepat jawab aku!" seruku sambil menggeram kesal.

Terdiam...

Dia terdiam...

Tetapi, tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan hawa berbahaya di sekitarku. Tubuhku merinding begitu merasakan hawa itu.

_'Sejak kapan kau berani melawan tuanmu?'_

Suara dingin dan datar. Aku mengenal suara itu, sepertinya... Tapi siapa...?

"Apa maksudmu 'tuan'?" tanyaku dengan suara bingung.

Dan lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban.

Tch! Sampai kapan dia mau membuatku bingung seperti ini!?

_'Bangunlah... Keberadaanku saat ini tidak jauh darimu...'_

Setelah mendengar suara dinginnya, sebuah cahaya menyilaukan mataku sebelum akhirnya aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

**.**

**.**

**Second Life**

**.**

**By : Gia-XY**

**.**

**Previously :**

**Mata Yurika membulat sempurna melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sebuah botol kecil berisi bubuk berwarna abu-abu jatuh dari meja dan pecah. Bubuk di dalamnya terlihat bertebaran di atas lantai kamar itu.**

**"**_**MASUTAA!**_**" teriak Yurika histeris sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman Yami dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah botol bubuk-bubuk itu—abu.**

**"Ha? Untuk apa kau menyimpan abu seperti itu?" tanya Yami sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.**

**Yurika yang sudah terbebas dari genggaman Yami langsung menuju ke abu yang berceceran itu dan mengumpulkannya.**

**"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI SEBERAPA BERHARGANYA DIA DI MATAKU!" seru Yurika sambil terus berusaha mengumpulkan abu yang berceceran itu dambil menahan isakannya.**

**BRAK!**

**"Ada apa!? Aku seperti mendengar suara sesuatu pecah tadi!" teriak Yugi yang barus saja masuk ke kamar yang tidak tertutup itu bersama Atem.**

**"Sebuah botol berisi abu jatuh dari atas meja dan pecah. Yah, aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi sepertinya temanmu ini panik sekali, Yug," kata Yami dengan santainya.**

**Sedangkan Yurika, gadis itu sekarang menggenggam sekumpulan abu yang ada di tangannya dengan erat dan berdiri menuju ke luar kamar.**

**Sebenarnya kenapa Yurika menyimpan abu itu?**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Yami tidak bisa meminum darah manusia lain? Ada apa ini? Dan lagi, Yami bilang, Yurika dan Yugi punya hawa yang berbeda dari mnusia biasa? /"Aku tidak tahu!"/** **"Aku merasakan hawa yang berbeda padanya—bukan, bukan hanya padanya... Tetapi pada kalian berdua..."**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Takahashi Kazuki**

**Story, Gia's OC : Kisaragi Yurika © Gia-XY**

**.**

**Warning :**

**OC, OC as mainlead (Maybe), AU, OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s), genderbender, krisis kosakata, sedikit bahasa Jepang, DLDR, dll.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**Not Human?**

**.**

**.**

Kedua iris _blue aquamarine_ yang tadinya tertutup, perlahan-lahan mulai terbuka. Cahaya mulai memasuki kedua iris mata _aquamarine_ tersebut. Sang pemilik kedua iris _aquamarine_ itu mulai menengok ke kanan kirinya, lalu membetulkan posisinya yang tadinya tertidur menjadi duduk di atas ranjang.

"Yami! Itu barang milik Yurika!"

"Tidak akan kukembalikan sebelum kau jawab aku, ini apa?"

"Yugi kan sudah bilang kalau dia tidak tahu, Yami."

Gadis berambut _blonde_ yang baru saja terbangun itu mengucek-ngucek sebelah matanya. Dirinya terbingung-bingung mendengar suara-suara itu.

"Engh, apa yang kalian lakukan di kamarku?" tanya gadis itu—Yurika, pada ketiga orang yang sedang berada di kamarnya.

Gadis itu lalu beranjak dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri ketiga orang itu. Matanya lalu tertuju pada botol yang sedang dipegang oleh satu-satunya _vampire_ di sana—Yami.

"Kenapa benda itu bisa ada padamu?" tanya Yurika sambil menunjuk botol—ralat, bubuk-bubuk kecil yang ada di dalam botol itu.

"Aku hanya penasaran benda apa ini," ujar Yami sambil terus mengamati isi botol itu dengan tatapan observatif.

Yurika hanya bisa memandang Yami dengan tatapan yang sulit dideskripsikan. Bingung, dia bingung melihat _vampire_ itu.

Apa _vampire_ yang satu itu terlalu bodoh sampai-sampai penasaran pada segenggam abu?

"Itu hanya abu biasa yang entah kenapa ada padaku sejak kecil. Tidak terlalu penting," kata Yurika sambil berjalan ke arah tiga orang itu dan mengambil botol itu dari tangan Yami lalu meletakkannya di atas meja.

Yami lalu menggembungkan wajahnya layaknya anak kecil yang mainannya direbut.

"Huh, kalau memang abu biasa, kenapa kau sampai berteriak sebegitu kencangnya saat botolnya pecah dan abunya bertebaran di lantai?" tanya Yami dengan nada kesal.

Yugi lalu menatap Yami dengan tatapan horor yang seakan mengatakan 'jangan mengungkit-ngungkit hal itu!'.

Yurika lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yami sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu memasang wajah bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yurika singkat sambil duduk di atas ranjangnya.

Yami dan Atem hanya bisa menatap Yurika dengan tatapan bingung—tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu. Bagaimana mungkin gadis itu melupakan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi kemarin?

Di lain pihak, Yugi hanya bisa menghela napas saja melihat reaksi mereka berdua.

Yugi lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar itu dan mengisyaratkan sepasang saudara kembar itu untuk ikut bersamanya. Tanpa ragu, Yami langsung berjalan mengikuti Yugi.

"Er, kami tinggal dulu sebentar ya. Mungkin setelah ini Yami akan kembali dan menerjangmu dengan beberapa pertanyaan, jadi sebisa mungkin tolong ingat kejadian kemarin. Aku yakin dia tidak akan berhenti menanyaimu sebelum mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya," ucap Atem sambil berjalan menjauhi gadis itu menuju ke keluar kamar.

Yurika hanya bisa menatap kepergian ketiga orang itu dengan tatapan bingung.

Demi Ra, gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka maksud. Memang ada kejadian apa kemarin? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi—tidak, dia tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi, tapi apa? Apa yang terjadi?

_**~Laboratory~**_

_**~00.00 Α.M.~**_

Yurika yang sedang sedang merapikan berang-barang yang berantakan di lab, mendadak tersentak kaget karena pintu lab dibuka dengan kasar oleh seseorang.

"Yami? Kau baru pulang?" tanya Yugi pada sosok _vampire _yang berdiri di depannya.

Yami lalu menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan kesal. Dia lalu berjalan ke arah Yurika yang kembali membereskan berkas-berkas yang berserakan dan tidak mempedulikan kedatangan sang _vampire_.

"Apa maksudnya ini!? Kenapa aku tidak bisa meminum darah orang lain!?" tanya Yami dengan nada marah sambil mendorong gadis itu jatuh terduduk di lantai dengan.

"_I-ittai...,_" rintih Yurika sambil berusaha kembali berdiri.

Baru saja dirinya akan kembali berdiri, tapi. Tangan Yami sudah menahan kedua tangannya di lantai.

Yugi baru saja akan menghampiri kedua orang itu, tapi Yami menatapnya dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Mendekat sedikit, aku akan kembali mengeluarkan kekuatanku—dengan kata lain, lab ini akan kembali berantakan. Lebih baik kau mundur, karena kau sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan semua yang terjadi padaku," ucap Yami dengan nada tajam.

Yugi bergidik ngeri. Dirinya lalu menuruti perintah Yami dan tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Demi Ra! Dia tidak tahu kalau temannya bisa semenakutkan itu!

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Yurika berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari sang _vampire_.

"Jawab aku, kenapa aku tidak bisa meminum darah orang lain?" tanya Yami.

Lelaki itu berusaha menurunkan nada suaranya agar gadis itu tidak ketakutan.

Yurika lalu menatap Yami dengan tatapan kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu!" seru Yurika kesal.

Dirinya menatap kedua iris _crimson_ milik _vampire_ itu dengan tatapan tajam.

Yami tertegun. Sejak kapan gadis itu berani membentaknya tanpa bergetar takut sedikitpun?

"Che! Ya sudahlah! Tidak penting! Yang penting aku masih punya makanan di sini!" ucap Yami sambil menyeringai licik.

Dengan cepat, dirinya langsung menggigit leher gadis di depannya.

Mata Yurika terbuka lebar begitu kedua benda tajam itu sudah kembali menembus lehernya—seperti kejadian malam itu.

"A-AKH!"

Yugi lalu langsung mengambil pistol panah biusnya dari balik jas laboratoriumnya dan berniat menembak _vampire_ itu.

Baru saja panah itu akan menancap di leher Yami, tetapi vampire itu sudah duluan menghindar sambil menarik gadis berambut _blonde_ itu. Dia lalu melepaskan gadis itu.

Baru saja Yugi akan menghampiri Yurika untuk menanyakan keadaanya—tetapi langkahnya terhenti duluan begitu mendengar ocehan gadis berambut _blonde_ itu.

"Ukh... SAKIT TAHU! Aku tahu kau lapar, tetapi apa tidak bisa lebih lembut sedikit!?" tanya Yurika dengan nada kesal.

Yugi dan Yami terbelalak. Gadis itu mengomeli Yami? Hoi! Apa ini mimpi!? Buaknnya kemarin gadis itu ketakutan sampai merinding!? Kedua lelaki itu lalu menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan observatif.

"Che! Jangan menatapku begitu! Kalian pikir aku objek penelitian apa!? Oh, jangan berpikir aku masih takut padamu, _vampire_! Aku tidak takut padamu! Memang kemarin aku terlalu bodoh untuk takut pada _vampire_ sepertimu!" seru Yurika sambil berdiri dan menyentuh pelan lehernya.

Sudah diduga olehnya... Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya... Luka bekas gigitan sang _vampire_ sudah mulai menutup dengan sendirinya.

'Apa maksudnya semua ini...? Tidak mungkin bekas gigitan yang dalam seperti ini bisa menutup secepat itu kan?' pikir Yurika bingung.

Dirinya lalu mengambil sebuah kertas di atas meja kerjanya. Dirinya membaca kertas itu dengan serius. Kedua lelaki di ruang itu hanya bisa terbingung-bingung saja melihat Yurika.

"Harusnya... Hanya _vampire_ yang lukanya bisa menutup secepat itu...," ucap gadis itu sambil melirik Yami sebentar.

Kedua lelaki itu lalu menatap satu sama lain sambil mengangkat bahunya masing-masing.

Yurika lalu kembali meletakkan berkas itu—laporan penelitian terhadap Yami dan Atem, di atas meja. Dirinya lalu menghela napas pelan sambil kembali membereskan semua kertas yang berserakan di lantai.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yugi pada Yurika.

Yurika lalu menatap Yugi, lalu memberikan laporan tadi kepada Yugi.

"Baca itu, dan aku akan menjelaskan sisanya nanti," ucap Yurika.

Yami lalu menghampiri gadis itu dan menarik tangannya sampai Yurika tersentak kaget dan menatap wajah sang _vampire_.

"Kau ini apa?" tanya Yami dengan nada tajam.

Yurika terdiam. Dia bingung dengan maksud perkataan Yami.

Yami lalu menatap Yugi.

"Aku merasakan hawa yang berbeda padanya—bukan, bukan hanya padanya... Tetapi pada kalian berdua...," ucap Yami.

Yugi dan Yurika lalu terkesiap kaget. Apa maksudnya?

Yurika tersentak menyadari maksud perkataan Yami, lalu tersenyim tipis.

"Sudah kuduga... Sepertinya memang DNAmu telah sepenuhnya tercemar oleh DNA _vampire_...," ucap Yurika.

Yugi lalu menatap Yurika sambil mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Dia lalu berjalan menghampiri Yurika dan Yami.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yugi.

Yurika tersenyum semakin lebar. Yugi semakin bingung melihat reaksi gadis di depannya itu.

"Kau tidak mengerti maksudnya? Menurut hipotesisku, Yami—tepatnya, _vampire_, dapat mengenali yang mana temannya, yang mana musuhnya, dan yang mana mangsanya... Maksudnya dia merasakan hawa yang berbeda pada kita adalah... Dalam artian lain, kita bukan manusia biasa, Yuu. Ya kan, Yami-kun?" tanya Yurika sambil menatap Yami dengan tatapan tajam.

Yami terdiam, lalu menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit dideskripsikan. Tanpa bicarapun, kedua orang itu tahu apa maksud dari tatapan Yami.

"Kalau begitu, kita itu apa, Yami?" tanya Yugi.

Yami masih terdiam. Dia harus menjawab apa?

"Aku... Tidak tahu... Yang pasti, kalian bukan manusia biasa...," ucap Yami.

Yurika lalu menghela napasnya. Dia lalu berjalan keluar dari lab.

"Kita bahas lagi besok. Sekarang aku mau istirahat... Kepalaku terlalu penuh hari ini...," ucap Yurika sambil meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Yami lalu menatap Yugi sejenak, lalu mengikuti Yurika berjalan keluar lab.

"Aku juga, aku butuh istirahat...," ucap Yami sambil melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Yugi terdiam di tempatnya. Dia lalu melangkah menuju meja kerjanya yang tidak jauh dari meja kerja Yurika. Sejenak, dirinya menatap setumpuk kertas yang ada di atas meja itu, lalu mengambil sebuah map yang berada di bawah tumpukan kertas itu, dan mengambil beberapa kertas di dalamnya.

Yugi menyeringai tipis sambil menatap kertas-kertas itu.

_**Yukarina Hikari**_

_Gender : Female_

_Age : 16 years old_

_Family : Unknown_

_Status : Deceased_

_**Yami Atemu**_

_Gender : Male_

_Age : 16 years old_

_Family : Unknown_

_Status : Deceased_

Yugi lalu membalik kertas itu. Sebuah data yang mirip dengan data tadi terpampang di kertas itu.

_**STATE LABORATORY SECRET DATA**_

_**Yukarina Hikari**_

_Gender : Female_

_Age : 16 years olad_

_Family : Unknown_

_Position : Experiment subject_

_Status : Unknown (Kidnapped when research)_

_**Yami Atemu**_

_Gender : Male_

_Age : 16 years old_

_Family : Unknown_

_Position : Fugitive (Experimental subject's Abductor)_

_Status : Unknown (Lost)_

Di kertas pertama dan kedua, terlihat foto dua orang.

Di bagian data gadis bernama Yukarina Hikari, terlihat foto seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ beriris _blue aquamarine_, dan di bagian data lelaki bernama Yami Atemu, terlihat foto seorang lelaki yang memiliki rambut sama sepertinya dan beriris _green emerald_.

Yugi lalu kembali membalik kertas itu. Terlihat sebuah artikel kini terpampang di kertas ketiga.

_Diduga bahwa kasus hilangnya gadis bernama Yukarina Hikari dan lelaki bernama Yami Atemu ada hubungannya dengan percobaan laboratorium negara. Terdengar desas-desus bahwa laboratorium negara mengadakan percobaan untuk menggabungkan DNA manusia dengan DNA baru yang mereka buat sendiri. Diduga bahwa mereka memakai kedua orang itu sebagai bagian dari percobaan itu. Bagaimana cara mereka membuatnya, tidak ada yang tahu. Bagaimanapun itu hanya desas-desus. Benar atau tidaknya dugaan ini, sama sekali tidak ada yang tahu selain Tuhan dan orang-orang yang termasuk dalam desas-desus ini._

Yugi terdiam melihat artikel itu. Dia lalu berdecih kesal.

"Cih! Mereka bodoh sekali! Bagaimana mungkin tidak ada yang bisa membobol data laboratorium negara? Aku saja bisa dengan mudahnya mendapat data-data ini dengan menggunakan kekuasaanku sebagai ilmuwan jenius! Dan lagi, orang yang mereka pakai sebagai bahan percobaan itu cuma satu, bukan dua!" seru Yugi kesal.

Lelaki itu kembali membalik kertas itu, dan kini data seseorang kembali muncul di sana.

_**Mutou Yuugi**_

_Gender : Male_

_Age : 21 years old_

_Family : __**Mutou Sugoroku**__ (Grandfather / Deceased), __**Mutou Yuuko**__ (Grandmother / Deceased), __**Mutou Yuuta**__ (Father / Deceased) & __**Mutou Yumika**__ (Mother / Deceased)_

_Status : Alive_

Di bawah data tadi, terlihat data yang isinya mirip dengan data tadi, hanya saja ada beberapa yang berbeda.

_**Mutou Yuugi**_

_Gender : Male_

_Age : 21 years old_

_Family : __**Mutou Sugoroku**__ (Grandfather / Deceased), __**Mutou Yuuko**__ (Grandmother / Deceased),__** Mutou Yuuta**__ (Father / Deceased) & __**Mutou Yumika**__ (Mother / Deceased)_

_Status : Alive_

_Race : Half Human & Half Vampire_

Yugi menyeringai melihat tulisan '_Half Human_ _& Half Vampire_' pada data yang baru saja dibuatnya setahun lalu itu. Ya, Yugi memang bukan manusia biasa...

Dia adalah setengah manusia dan setengah _vampire_, atau bisa ras _vampire_ menyebutnya... _Half Vampire_...

Jangan kira lelaki itu terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari keanehan pada tubuhnya! Ya, sejak kecil, memang ada yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Hal itu disadari olehnya sejak kecelakaan mobil yang menyebabkan seluruh anggota keluarganya meninggal. Dirinya seharusnya mendapat patah tulang dan luka-luka yang cukup dalam. Tetapi, bukan itu yang didapatkannya... Dia hanya mendapat beberapa luka ringan saja, padahal dia jatuh terguling ke dalam jurang.

Dirinya semakin curiga saat dia berpapasan dengan sesosok lelaki di gang, dan lelaki itu tiba-tiba menyerangnya sambil membisikan dua buah kata.

_Half vampire..._

Untungnya saat itu Yugi berhasil kabur. Penasaran dengan kata-kata lelaki itu, Yugi lalu melakukan pencarian tentang _vampire_ dan _half vampire_.

Ternyata, pada zaman dulu, memang terjadi beberapa keanehan pada orang-orang tertentu, sama seperti dirinya. Mulai dari luka yang cepat sembuh, golongan darah yang tidak diketahui, kulit yang sepucat mayat, tidak bisa kenyang jika tidak meminum darah, dan yang lainnya. Dan ada juga keanehan yang hanya memiliki setengah dari keanehan pertama. Orang yang memiliki semua keanehan itu, disebut sebagai _vampire_, dan yang setengahnya, disebut _half vampire_.

Di zaman sekarang, fenomena itu memang sudah jarang terjadi. Tetapi sepertinya, Yugi merupakan salah satu orang yang mengalami fenomena itu. Tidak, ibu dan ayahnya masih manusia murni, tidak memiliki DNA aneh. Itulah sebabnya orang zaman dulu menyebut orang yang mengalami fenomena ini sebagai _vampire_, atau _half vampire _murni, karena DNA mereka terbentuk bukan dari hasil keturunan atau hasil pengubahan DNA.

Yugi lalu mencoba membuktikan kecurigaannya selama ini dengan mencoba mengetes DNAnya sendiri. Ternyata benar... Dirinya memiliki beberapa keanehan pada DNAnya, dan dengan itu, dirinya dapat mengasumsikan bahwa dia memiliki DNA _half vampire_...

Tidak, Yurika, Yami, bahkan Atem, tidak tahu tentang hal ini. Yugi melakukan semua penelitian ini sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan data-data sebelumnya?

Kenapa Yugi menyimpan data dari gadis bernama Yukarina Hikari dan Yami Atemu itu?

Dan lagi, kalu begitu, apa Yurika juga... _Half vampire_...?

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

**.**

Gia : Yap, chapter super abal ini selesai!

Yurika : *Cengo* *Nunjuk Yugi* Dia... Apa tadi namanya...?

Yugi : *Senyum iblis* Gue _half vampire_~

Gia : Er, biar kuberi penjelasan... Semua penjelasan ini adalah KARANGAN saya! Jadi, _no_ protes kalo data ini berbeda dengan data-data pada umumnya! Termasuk dalam data diri, data penjelasan tentang _vampire_, dan _half vampire_! Soalnya ini cuma KARANGAN saya!

Yami : WOI! KENAPA GUE CUMA BISA MINUM DARAH _HIME_!?

Gia : _Himitsu~_

Atem : Er, apa chara yang bakalan muncul di sini hanya kami berempat?

Gia : _Nope_, masih ada yang lain~ Tapi fokusnya memang kalian

Yurika : *Hela napas* Bales _review_...

**.**

**fetwelve :**

Gia : Makin dewa!? OAO Tapi sepertinya chapter ini sedikit mengecewakan TTwTT *Mundung* Gara-gara UN nih...

Yurika : Panasin!? *Blushing*

Yami : *Senyum puas* SETUJU!

Yurika : KAGA SETUJU!

Gia : Itu abu dari—

Yugi : Eit! _No spoiler_ kan?

Gia : Ah, iya...

Atem : _Thanks for review!_

**.**

**Ruega Kaiba :**

Gia : Ahaha, memang kurang masuk di akal -A-" Maklum, otak gue kan mentok *Ngaku* Saya memang lemah di deskripsi TTwTT

Yurika : Memang bukan ngeri-ngerian sih... Berhubung kalau ngetik ngeri-ngerian nih anak bisa ikutan merinding...

Yami ¨Tenang, BAKAL GUE PAKSA BELAJAR NGETIK YANG NGERI! *Keluarin cambuk*

Gia : MAMIH! QAQ *Sembunyi di belakang Atem*

Yugi : Kok lu tahu si Atem lagi ngejauhin gue? TTwTT *Lirik Atem*

Atem : *Cuek*

Gia : Gegara Atem, naskah gue ancur semua -A-" Kalo lagi kesel ternyata ngeri juga...

Yurika : BUKAN SALAH GUE! SALAHKAN _VAMPIRE_ ANEH YANG KAGA JELAS SIAPA ITU!

Gia : Er, _vampire_nya kan si... *Lirik Yurika* *Nelen ludah*

Yugi : Dia ngebayar Fubuki -A-"

Fubuki : Gue emang cocok jadi _vampire_ ganteng~ *Narsis*

Yurika : *Kabur*

Yami : MANA CINCINNYA!?

Yugi : Er, _thanks for review_!

**.**

**Litte Yagami Osanowa :**

Yurika : KAGA! ITU KAN CUMA PIKIRAN OTAK MESUM LU DOANG!

Gia : AKHIRNYA ADA YANG MENYADARI KEANEHAN KALIMAT ITU! QAQ SI YAMI BEGO NYIMPANGIN KALIMAT DI NASKAH!

Yami : *Sok kaga tahu*

Gia : Soalnya... Yur, bisa jelasin kaga? Otak gue lgi mentok buat jelasin

Yurika : *Ambil laporan* Menurut laporan gue, cairan itu udah kecampur sama DNA _vampire_

Gia : MAMIH! JANGAN SEBUT BELAJAR LAGI! TTATT AKU SUDAH SELESAI UN! KAGA MAU BELAJAR LAGI!

Yurika : Selamat berjuang, Laksmi -w- Jangan biarin si _baka_ satu itu nyentuh laptopnya buat bikin fic

Gia : KAGA! LITTE MESTI LANJUTIN FIC! OAO

Atem : _Thanks for review!_

**.**

**Endilly-Chan :**

Gia : Soalnya yang punya Yami tuh cairannya udah tercemar DNA _vampire_ -w-

Yurika : Tenang, si _baka_ juga sebenernya juga kaga pinter IPA, cuma dia ngarang sendiri *Lirik Gia*

Gia : Makasih pujiannya~

Yugi : DIA BUKAN MUJI LU BAKA!

Yami : Emang _baka_ banget nih author...

Atem : _Thanks for review!_

**.**

**whitemm93 :**

Gia : MAKASIH BANGET YA! BERKAT _REVIEW_ ANDA SAYA DAPET INSPIRASIII! TTATT *Terharu*

Yurika : Soal korban... *Lirik Yami* Sebetulnya tadi dia udah sempet jadiin banyak orang korban, cuma kayanya yang bisa dia minum cuma darah gue doang -A-" Emang miris nasib gue...

Yugi : Gue bukan _vampire_ sih... Tapi cuma _half_ doang, setengahnya~

Gia : Kalo bertarung... Boleh tuh! Membuktikan kalo _half _gak selemah yang bangsa _vampire _pikirkan!

Yurika : Berkat anda, si _baka_ ini jadi inget jalan cerita yang udah sempet dia lupakan -w-

Gia : _ARIGATOU GONZAIMASU! _XD

Atem : _Thanks for review!_

.

Gia : *Sorak-sorai* YOSH! TINGGAL LANJUT FIC DEATHSHIPPING SAMA TNJ! XD

Marik : *Nongol* UDAH MAU SELESAI TUH!?

Gia : Iyo, tinggal tambahin bumbu doang~

Yugi : Makasih buat yang udah baca chapter ini, _favorite_, dan _follow_

Atem : Maaf, atas semua kecacatan di chapter ini dan _misstypo_nya

Yami : Selamat menunggu chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4: Just My Feeling or …

**Second Life**

**.**

**By: Gia-XY**

**.**

**Previously:**

**Ternyata, pada zaman dulu, memang terjadi beberapa keanehan pada orang-orang tertentu, sama seperti dirinya. Mulai dari luka yang cepat sembuh, golongan darah yang tidak diketahui, kulit yang sepucat mayat, tidak bisa kenyang jika tidak meminum darah, dan yang lainnya. Dan ada juga keanehan yang hanya memiliki setengah dari keanehan pertama. Orang yang memiliki semua keanehan itu, disebut sebagai **_**vampire**_**, dan yang setengahnya, disebut **_**half vampire**_**.**

**Di zaman sekarang, fenomena itu memang sudah jarang terjadi. Tetapi sepertinya, Yugi merupakan salah satu orang yang mengalami fenomena itu. Tidak, ibu dan ayahnya masih manusia murni, tidak memiliki DNA aneh. Itulah sebabnya orang zaman dulu menyebut orang yang mengalami fenomena ini sebagai **_**vampire**_**, atau **_**half vampire **_**murni, karena DNA mereka terbentuk bukan dari hasil keturunan atau hasil pengubahan DNA.**

**Yugi lalu mencoba membuktikan kecurigaannya selama ini dengan mencoba mengetes DNAnya sendiri. Ternyata benar... Dirinya memiliki beberapa keanehan pada DNAnya, dan dengan itu, dirinya dapat mengasumsikan bahwa dia memiliki DNA **_**half vampire**_**...**

**Tidak, Yurika, Yami, bahkan Atem, tidak tahu tentang hal ini. Yugi melakukan semua penelitian ini sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain.**

**Lalu, bagaimana dengan data-data sebelumnya?**

**Kenapa Yugi menyimpan data dari gadis bernama Yukarina Hikari dan Yami Atemu itu?**

**Dan lagi, kalu begitu, apa Yurika juga... **_**Half vampire**_**...?**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Yami akhirnya mulai mendalami tentang spesies barunya. Siapa sangka ternyata mempelajari tentang **_**vampire**_** itu tidak semudah yang semua orang bayangkan? Di sisi lain, entah Cuma perasaan dari Seto saja atau bukan, sepertinya sepupu dari Yurika, Jounouchi Katsuya, menjadi agak aneh. Apa yang disembunyikannya sebenarnya?**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Takahashi Kazuki**

**Story, Kisaragi Yurika © Gia-XY**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OC, OC as mainlead (Maybe), AU, OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s), gender bender, vocabulary crisis, some Japanese, DLDR, dll.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**Just My Feeling or …**

**.**

**.**

"_Menjijikkan …. _Vampire _itu menjijikkan …. Tubuh ini menjijikkan …. Aku benci …."_

_Di pengelihatanku, terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang memegang sebuah pisau di tangannya. Dirinya terus-teruskan menggoreskan pisau itu ke pergelangan tangannya. Cairan merah kental terus mengalir dari bekas goresan pisau di tangannya. Tidak ada ekspresi takut ataupun kesakitan pada wajah gadis itu, hanya ada ekspresi jijik dan kasal di wajahnya._

_Entahlah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya diriku berakhir di ruang hampa dan gelap ini. Dan lagi, siapa gadis itu?_

'_Kumohon … siapapun … bawa aku pergi dari semua kenyataan mengerikan ini ….'_

_Diriku terhenyak. Aku bisa mendengar suara hati gadis itu!_

'_Kumohon …. Kumohon …..'_

_Suaranya terdengar sanga parau dan kelelahan. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?_

_Kucoba untuk menyentuh pundak gadis itu, tetapi diriku tiba-tiba terhenti begitu mendengar suara di belakangku._

'Apa kau tahu, siapa gadis itu?'

_Suara itu lagi …._

_Suara si menyebalkan itu …._

"_Tentu saja aku tidak tahu. Dan kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu lagi?!" tanyaku kesal._

_Seperti biasa, sosok itu tidak terlihat dengan jelas._

'_Kau merasa kasihan padanya?' tanya sosok itu lagi._

_Diriku lalu menoleh ke arah gadis itu._

_Kasihan? Mungkin ya …._

"_Kau gadis lemah!"_

"_Kau menjijikkan!"_

"_Kau tidak pantas berada di antara kami! Kau hanya pantas jadi budak!"_

_Suara-suara itu terus terdengar. Suara cemoohan, cacian, dan ejekan._

'_Hentikan …. Hentikan …. Hentikan semuanya …. Aku tidak mau dengar lagi!'_

_Gadis berambut pirang itu menangis …._

_Ah, kenapa rasanya aku bisa merasakan perasaannya …? Rasa sakit, lelah, benci, muak, jijik, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu …._

'Kau pasti sebenarnya tahu kan siapa gadis itu, 'kan?' _tanya sosok itu sambil menyeringai._

_Aku terbelalak. Apa maksudnya aku tahu siapa gadis ini?_

"_Kenapa …? Kenapa …? KENAPA TIDAK PERNAH ADA YANG MENOLONGKU?!"_

_Aku terhenyak. Perasaan ini … aku perasaan ini …._

_Kenapa? Kenapa aku seperti pernah merasakan semua ini sebelumnya?_

'Pergilah …. Sudah saatnya kau bangun ….'

_Aku menoleh ke sosok itu._

"_Sebenarnya kau ini siapa …?" tanyaku._

_Sosok itu tersenyum kecil ke arahku._

"_Aku sudah pernah bilang kan? Keberadaanku tidak jauh darimu …."_

_Hangat …. Suaranya nterdengar lebih hangat dari sebelumnya… Kenapa aku merasa dia adalah orang yang penting bagiku …?_

_Setelah itu, sebuah cahaya kembali muncul dan aku merasakan eksistensiku menghilang dari tempat itu …._

**~XxX~**

"Grrhhh …. GAH! AKU BENCI SEMUA INIII! AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENGERTI DENGAN MAKHLUK BERNAMA _VAMPIRE_ INI!" seru Yami sambil melempar buku yang tadi dibacanya ke sembarang arah.

Yurika terkekeh kecil mendengar teriakan lelaki di depannya itu.

"Dasar… Kau sendiri kan sekarang ini adalah _vampire_. Lagian kau mau mencari tahu kan kenapa kau hanya bisa meminum darahku?" tany Yurika sambil meneruskan membaca buku yang saat ini ada di pangkuannya sambil menulis sesuatu di atas sebuah kertas yang diletakkannya di atas buku itu.

Yami hanya menbggembungkan pipinya sambil mengambil buku lain yang bertumpuk di sampingnya.

"Iya aku tahu. Tetapi kan tetap saja selama ini aku dibesarkan sebagai manusia," ucap Yami.

Yurika tersenyum kecil.

Saat ini, mereka berdua sedang berada di dalam perpustakaan pribadi milik Yurika dan Yugi. Yah, Yurika terpaksa menemani Yami kali ini karena Yugi sedang asyik berkencan dengan kekasihnya tercinta, Sennen Atemu. _Oh my_, memang … dasar orang pacaran ….

Yurika lalu membuka sebuah amplop besar berwarna coklat dan menyerahkan setumpuk kertas di dalamnya pada Yami.

"Itu, penelitian yang kulakukan pada tubuhmu. Jadi _vampire_ tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan. Staminamu menjadi lebih tinggi dari manusia biasa, dan begitu mendapat luka gores, lukamu bisa langsung tertutup secara otomatis," ucap Yurika sambil mencondingkan badannya ke depan untuk menunjuk beberapa bagian di kertas itu.

Yami tahu, Yurika hanya ingin membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik dengan perubahan tubuhnya yang mendadak setelah hidup kembali itu, tetapi tetap saja… Posisinya saat ini… WAJAH YURIKA TERLALU DEKAT DENGAN WAJAHNYA!

Sebenarnya tidak masalah kalau saja Yami seorang manusia. Masalahnya, dirinya saat ini adalah vampire! Apa gadis itu tidak takut tiba-tiba Yami menggigit lehernya?! Padahal saat pertama kali Yami terbangun, gadis itu langsng gemetaran hebat dan menjauh seakan melihat _monster_—oke, dia memang _monster_ sih…

"Ah, lalu, Yami, sebenarnya aku menemukan satu data menarik," ucap Yurika sambil tersenyum kecil.

Yami mengernyitkan alisnya.

Data menarik? Apa maksudnya?

Yurika lalu beranjak menuju ke laci penyimpanan file dan mengambil sebuah map dari sana.

"Ini, sebenarnya aku menemukan data lelaki ini saat iseng membuka data negara. Lelaki ini mirip denganmu," ucap Yurika sambil duduk di samping Yami dan menyodorkan kertas berisikan data seseorang.

Itu ... data milik Yami Atemu ... Persis dengan datang pertama yang Yugi temukan ...

"He? Yami Atemu?" tanya Yami sambil membaca data itu.

Yurika mengangguk.

"Ya, dulu kata pernah ada gosip kalau di Domino berkeliaran yang namanya _vampire_. Yami Atemu ini diduga sebagai salah satunya, karena dia begitu tertutup dan auranya berbeda dengan aura manusia biasa," ucap Yurika.

Yami mengernyitkan alisnya.

Seseorang diduga sebagai _vampire_ hanya karena dia begitu tertutup dan auranya terasa berbeda dari manusia biasa? Memang, orang-orang itu aneh sekali ... suka mengasumsikan sesuatu seenaknya ...

"Ah, maaf, kita lanjutkan besok lagi. Ada beberapa data yang masih harus kuurus," ucap Yurika.

Yami mengangguk, lalu berdiri dan mengembalikan kertas itu pada Yurika. Yurika lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan perpustakaan pribadi itu. Yami tersenyum kecil menatap kepergian gadis itu. Yah, sepertinya ini pertama kalinya dirinya dan gadis itu bisa seakrab ini.

Entah hanya perasaannya atau apa, dirinya merasa _familiar_ dengan gadis itu. Dia merasa pernah mengenal Yurika sebelum ini.

**~XxX~**

"SETO!"

Yurika tersentak kaget saat menemukan seorang wanita berambut _brunet_ panjang kini berdiri di dalam laboratorium-nya dan Yugi.

Wanita itu lalu menoleh ke arah Yurika dan tersenyum kecil.

"Hai, Yurika. Ke mana si Yugi?" tanya wanita itu, Kaiba Seto, sambil melirik ke arah meja Yugi.

Yurika mengangkat bahunya, lalu berjalan ke arah Seto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sendirian ke sini? Mana Katsuya?" tanya Yurika.

Wajah Seto langsung berubah menjadi pucat begitu mendengar nama "Katsuya" disebut. Tersirat tatapan ketakutan di kedua manik blue lazuli-nya.

"Ada apa? Wajahmu seperti habis melihat setan saja," ucap Yurika sambil terkekeh kecil.

Wajah Seto langsung berubah menjadi kesal. Ditatapnya sahabat baiknya itu dengan tatapan kesal.

"Hei, aku serius bodoh! Aku datang ke sini untuk membicarakan sesuatu denganmu!" seru Seto kesal.

Yurika menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

Membicarakan sesuatu? Membicarakan apa? Tumben Seto bisa bicara dengan nada di luar tenang begini ….

"Memangnya ada apa? Kalau kutebak … ada hubungannya dengan Katsuya ya?" tanya Yurika sambil menatap Seto dengan tatapan serius.

Seto menundukan kepalanya. Ia menyatukan kedua tangannya dan mefokuskan kedua manik _lazuli_-nya pada kedua tangan itu.

"Katsuya … dia menyerangku semalam …."

Yurika terbelalak mendengar ucapan Seto. Ia lalu mentap Seto dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Jounouchi Katsuya, kakak sepupu angkatnya, menyerang Seto? Maksudnya … "menyerang" dalam artian ….

"Ma-maksudku, dia menerjangku begitu aku masuk ke kamar apartemennya! La-lalu, entah hanya perasaanku atau apa … dia sepertinya ingin menggigit leherku! Tetapi setelah aku meneriakinya, dia langsung bersikap seperti semula dan bilang kalau dia hanya ingin mencoba membuatku takut," ucap Seto.

Yurika tertegun mendengar penjelasan Seto.

Langsung menerjang begitu masuk dan menyerang leher …? Kenapa rasanya mirip dengan Yami saat kelaparan?

BRUK! BRAK! GEDUBRAK!

"GYAAAAAH! ADA HANTUUUUU! YUGI! ADA HANTU YAMI DAN ATEEEEEM!"

"ITU BUKAN HANTU, BODOH!"

"KALAU BUKAN HANTU APAAAA?!"

Yurika dan Seto terdiam mendengar teriakan di luar. Entah kenapa suara itu mirip suara … JOU DAN YUGI?!

BRAK!

Pintu laboratorium langsung dibuka dengan kasar dari luar oleh Yugi. Di belakang Yugi, menyusul Yami dan Atem yang kini hanya berwajah pasrah saja melihat Jou yang ketakutan melihat kedua kembaran itu.

Seto perlahan duduk mendekat Yurika dengan badan gemetar. Entah dia takut pada Jou atau pada kedua orang yang seharusnya sudah meninggal itu.

"Duduk …. Sekarang …," perintah Yugi pada Jou sambil menunjuk tempat di samping Seto.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Jou langsung duduk di sebelah Seto dengan wajah masih ketakutan. Yurika hanya bisa menghela napas saja melihat kelakuan sepupunya yang bagai anak kecil itu.

Yugi berdehem pelan, sebelum akhirnya memulai penjelasannya.

"Jadi, Jou, kau ingat percobaanku dan Yurika yang pernah kuceritakan padamu?" tanya Yugi sambil menatap Jou.

Jou mengangguk cepat. Yugi lalu menghela napas melihat wajah Jou yang kini sangat teramat pucat.

"Percobaan itu berhasil Jou. Lihat kedua orang ini? Mereka hidup kembali, dan mereka bukan HANTU. Paham?" tanya Yugi dengan nada tajam pada Jou.

Yami dan Atem hanya terkekeh kecil saja melihat reaksi Jou yang sanagt lucu sejak tadi.

Yurika menatap Yugi dengan tatapan serius yang seakan mengatakan, "Kau tidak memberitahu mereka soal Yami?"

Yugi menggeleng pelan pada Yurika, lalu menatap Seto yang kini sepertinya tampak menjauhi Jou.

"Ada apa, Kaiba-_kun_? Sejak tadi wajahmu terlihat pucat," ucap Yugi.

Semua orang lalu menoleh ke arah Seto. Seto langsung buru-buru menggeleng.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa kok! Mungkin hanya perasaanmu!" elak Seto.

Jou lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut Seto dan berkata, "Kalau kau sakit, cepat sembuh, ya! Jangan keras kepala kalau disuruh minum obat sama Mokuba!"

Seto lalu menatap Jou kesal karena lelaki itu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Jou hanya tersenyum usil sambl mengacungkan jari kelingking dan jari tengahnya membentuk huruf "V" pada Seto.

Yurika tersenyum kecil melihat kedua orang itu. Yah, sepertinya masalah Seto sudah selesai ….

Seto diam-diam menatap Jou bingung. Apa mungkin yang semalam hanya perasaannya saja atau ….

"Ah, ya, Yur, sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu yang ke-20 ya?" tanya Jou.

Yurika lalu mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum kecil ke arah Jou.

"Kau masih ingat saja. Aku yakin Yuu saja pasti tidak ingat kapan ulang tahunku," ucap Yurika sambil menoleh ke arah Yugi yang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya canggung.

"Habis, aku memang tidak biasa mengingat ulang tahun orang lain selain Atem dan Yami," ucap Yugi.

Yurika lalu menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Yugi dan berkata, "Dasar payah."

Yugi menggembungkan pipinya layaknya anak kecil setelah mendengar ejekan Yurika barusan.

"Biar saja, yang penting Atem mau sama aku," ucap Yugi sambil memeluk Atem yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Wajah Atem langsung memerah mendengar ucapan Yugi.

Jou lalu berdiri dari tempatnya dan berkata, "Ah, maaf. Aku baru ingat ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus. Aku duluan."

"Ya, _jaa_, Jounouchi," ucap Yami.

Jou lalu tercengir ke arah orang-orang di ruangan itu, lalu berjalan keluar disusul oleh Yugi.

Sepeninggalan Jou dan Yugi, mereka kembali mengobrol dengan serunya.

Seto sebenarnya mulai merasa gelisah. Cuma perasaannya atau apa, tetapi sepertinya Jou menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka semua. Tetapi apa?

**~XxX~**

Di gerbang depa rumah, terlihat Yugi yang sedang berbicara dengan Jou.

"He, jadi kau akan benar-benar memberitahunya?" tanya Yugi.

Jou mengangguk. Wajahnya langsung terlihat serius.

"Ya, saatnya sudah akan tiba. Umur 20 tahun, berarti dirinya sudah dapat disebut dewasa. Sesuai janjiku pada_nya_, aku akan membongkar semuanya padanya," ucap Jou.

Yugi terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"_Naruhodo_ …. Yah, kita memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan ini darinya selamanya," ucap Yugi.

Jou menundukkan wajahnya. Dirinya lalu menatap ke arah _mansion_ di depanya, tepatnya ke arah jendela ruangan laboratorium yang pecah. Dari sana, terlihat wajah Seto dan Yurika yang kini sedang dengan serunya mengobrol dengan si kembar.

"Ya, kau benar …. Dan lagi, dia … bukan, bukan hanya dia … mereka … mereka berhak tahu semuanya…. Ya, semuanya …."

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

**.**

Yugi: Pendek amat, mana alur kecepetan =_=

Gia: Emang~ Gue lagi mentok ._.

Yami: Kapan slesainya kalau begini =A="

Gia: Tau ah! Pokoknya pasto gue lanjutin kok!

Yurika: Dasar pengidap _Writer's Block_

Gia: Makasih pujiannya~

All: =_=

Seto: WOI! APA-APAAN INI?! PERAN GUE SAMA SI _MUTT _KEBALIK!

Jou: HURAY~! GUE COWOK DI SINI!

Seto: GIAAA!

Gia: E-eh … itu … AMPUN! DX

Seto: GUE _SEME_ TAU!

Jou: Sekali-kali giliran dong :p

Atem: Bales _review_~

**.**

_**fetwelve**_**:**

Gia: Ho oh, emang belom ada. Tetapi sepertinya seseorang, yang pastinya bukan Yurika, tau sesuatu tentang abu itu~ Bakal dibahas kalau udah saatnya

Yurika: semoga aja bukan =_= ogah jadi makhluk setengah-setengah kayak gitu

Yugi: Gue sih oke-oke aja selama bukan _gender _yang setengah-setengah~

Yami: *_Sweatdrop_*

Atem: _Thanks for review!_

**.**

_**Ricchan Yami no Hime**_**:**

Yami: *_Smirk_* cinta gue buat Yurika terlalu besar~

Yurika: *Merinding* Kata-kata lu mengerikan!

Gia: *_Smirk_* hampir mirip, tapi bukan pake tingkatan ini~ Sebenernya ada rahasia lain lagi~ Kenyataan _Half Vampire_ yang belum terbongkar

Yugi: Emang apa? =A="

Gia: Rahasia~

Atem: _Thanks for review!_

**.**

_**Litte Yagami Osanowa**_**:**

Gia: *Ngakak gegulingan liat Laksmi*

Yami: Ho oh, enak kan gak udah nyari jauh-jauh lagi~

Yurika: GUE KAGA TERIMA! ADA KASIAN GUE DIGIGIT MULU! GUE YANG RUGI! PROTES! =A=/

Gia: GAK ADA PROTES-PROTESAN DI SINI!

Yugi: Iya, keren kan gue? Sayang gue bukan _vampire_ =3=

Jou:_ Thanks for review!_

**.**

_**Psycho Childish**_**:**

Yugi: TUH KAN! AKHIRNYAAAA!

Seto: Iya, lu pinter, tapi cuma di sini! Itupun kita semua ngajarin lu sampe gempor!

Yurika: Denger tuh, Yam! :p

Yami: Sial ... =A=" Gue bukan bego, tapi disuruh sok bego di fic ini! KAGA TERIMA! GUE ASLINYA PINTER!

Seto: Lu mengerikan, Atem A =A=" Jangan-jangan pas lu jadi vampire, tiap hari ddarah Seth lu minumin terus _non-stop_?

Jou: _Negative thinking_ amat lu, Jamur =w="

Gia: *Ngangguk* *Nyatet* Oke deh~

Atem: Telat gak masalah kok~ Nih _author_-nya malah _update_-nya lebih telat lagi

Yugi: _Thanks for review!_

.

Seto: BURUAN BALIKIN _GENDER_ GUE!

Gia: IYA! NANTI DI FIC LAIN!

Jou: Moga-moga gak muncul chara nyebelin =w=

Atem: Contohnya?

Jou: _Duo psycho_ ….

Yugi: Yah, sekian _chapter_ gak mutu ini. Maaf kalau ada banyak kesalahan bla bla bla *Males baca naskah sehari-hari*

Yurika: Selamat nunggu _chapter_ depan kalau berkenan -w-


	5. Chapter 5: Wheel of Fate

**Second Life**

**.**

**By: Gia-XY**

**.**

**Previously:**

**"He, jadi kau akan benar-benar memberitahunya?" tanya Yugi.**

**Jou mengangguk. Wajahnya langsung terlihat serius.**

**"Ya, saatnya sudah akan tiba. Umur 20 tahun, berarti dirinya sudah dapat disebut dewasa. Sesuai janjiku pada**_**nya**_**, aku akan membongkar semuanya padanya," ucap Jou.**

**Yugi terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum kecil.**

**"**_**Naruhodo**_** …. Yah, kita memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan ini darinya selamanya," ucap Yugi.**

**Jou menundukkan wajahnya. Dirinya lalu menatap ke arah **_**mansion**_** di depanya, tepatnya ke arah jendela ruangan laboratorium yang pecah. Dari sana, terlihat wajah Seto dan Yurika yang kini sedang dengan serunya mengobrol dengan si kembar.**

**"Ya, kau benar …. Dan lagi, dia … bukan, bukan hanya dia … mereka … mereka berhak tahu semuanya…. Ya, semuanya …."**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Ulang tahun Yurika hanya tinggal beberapa hari saja. Di lain pihak, adik kelas Yurika yang satu universitas dengannya di London baru-baru ini pindah ke Jepang. Apa masalah baru akan muncul lagi?**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Takahashi Kazuki**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX © Takahashi Kazuki & Kageyama Naoyuki**

**Story; Gia's OC: Kisaragi Yurika, Yukarina Hikari © Gia-XY**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OC, OC as mainlead (Maybe), AU, OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s), gender bender, vocabulary crisis, some Japanese, ****some non-formal language, ****DLDR, dll.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**Wheel of Fate**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah mengetahui rahasiaku, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pulang,"_ ucap seorang lelaki berambut bintang pada seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ panjang yang kini bersimpuh sambil bernapas terengah-engah._

_Dengan nada tidak percaya, gadis itu berkata,_ "Ya-Yami-_kun_, ja-jadi kau ini benar-benar …"

_Gadis itu memberi jeda pada kata-katanya. Ia lalu menengok ke arah lelaki itu. Masih dengan wajah datar lelaki itu memejamkan matanya sebentat, lalu membukanya lagi._

"Ya, sejak awal, aku memang mengincarmu. Huh, itu lebih baik dari pada kau jadi bahan percobaan para manusia-menusia egois itu, 'kan?" _tanya lelaki itu sambil menyeringai licik._

_Apa ini? Kenapa … gadis itu muncul lagi …? Dan lagi ini … di mimpi lagi …?_

"_Okaeri_, _Hime-sama_."

_Aku langsung menoleh ke belakangku. Lagi-lagi aku mendapati sosok'nya' sedang berdiri di belakangku sambil menyeringai seperti biasanya. Aku melemparkan tatapan kesal pada lelaki di belakangku itu._

"_Kenapa kau muncul lagi? Setiap malam kau selalu menghantuiku dan begitu aku terbangun aku selalu melupakanmu! Maksudmu apa?!" seruku dengan nada kesal._

"Ah, sebegitunyakah sampai kau tidak ingin melupakanku?"_ tanya lelaki itu dengan nada menggoda._

_Aku berdecih kesal menatap lelaki itu, lalu menunjuk lelaki yang ada bersama wanita berambut _blonde_ tadi._

"_Dia siapa?" tanyaku pada si makhluk menyebalkan itu._

_Menyebalkan? Ya, memang, untukku dia memang menyebalkan. Bagaimana tidak menyebalkan? Setiap malam muncul seenaknya dan membiarkanku melupakannya seenaknya._

"Dia? Bagian dari kehidupanmu,"_ jawabnya seenaknya._

_Aku hanya memejamkan mataku dan mengepalkan tanganku kencang-kencang untuk menahan kesal. Tentu saja kesal! Aku bertanya dengan serius, tetapi ia menjawabku dengan main-main._

"_Hei, aku serius!" seruku kesal._

"Terserah kalau kau tidak percaya,"_ ucapnya._

_Aku kembali menatap kedua orang tadi. Pemandangan di depanku kini berganti dengan pemandangan seorang lelaki kecil dan seorang gadis kecil yang sedang bermain ayunan bersama._

"Apa kau percaya aku bisa melihat takdirmu?"_ tanya lelaki kecil berambut bintang _dual color _dengan poni _blond_ itu pada gadis kecil berambut _blonde_ di sebelahnya._

"Yah, percaya saja tuh," _ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum riang._

_Lelaki kecil itu diam-diam tersenyum kecil dengan wajah agak sedih. Ia lalu menghentikan ayunannya dan berdiri menghadap gadis kecil yang bermain di ayunan di sebelah ayunannya tadi._

"Kau dan aku, akan bersama selamanya,"_ ucap lelaki kecil itu sambil menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan datar._

"Eh?"

_Gadis kecil itu menghentikan ayunannya, lalu balas menatap lelaki itu. Ia lalu tersenyum lebar pada lelaki kecil itu._

"Aku percaya padamu," _ucap gadis itu._

_Aku kini menatap kedua anak kecil di depanku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Aku lalu menatap lelaki di belakangku yang kini hanya tersenyum kecil menatap pemandangan di depan kami itu._

"_Itu … gadis dan lelaki yang tadi …?" tanyaku tidak percaya sambil menunjuk kedua anak kecil itu dengan jari telunjukku._

"Yah, mungkin …,"_ ucapnya dengan nada khasnya, mesih sambil tersenyum kecil._

_Aku kembali menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan kesal, lalu melipat tanganku di depan dada._

"_Bisakah kau sekali saja menjawab pertanyaanku dengan serius? Dan lagi, kenapa kau tidak menghentikan semua ini dan meninggalkanku sendirian? Bukankah di luar sana masih banyak manusia yang lebih menarik untuk diganggu daripada aku?" tanyaku kesal._

_Senyum _vampir_e menyebalkan itu perlahan memudar. Ia kini menatapku dengan tatapan tajam._

"_Memang banyak manusia di luar sana, tetapi mereka tidak sama denganmu. Hanya kau yang sampai sekarang masih memiliki tali hubungan khusus denganku, dan lagi, hanya kau yang bisa menerimaku," ucapnya dengan nada datar._

_Aku tertegun mendengar ucapannya. Aku lalu kembali membuka mulutku dan bertanya padanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Sebenarnya, kau ini siapa …?"_

**~XxX~**

"GAH! Sudahlah! Aku lelah! Kenapa setiap hari kalian selalu membawakan banyak buku untuk kubaca?!" tanya Yami sambil menutup buku yang tadi dibacanya dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya dengan frustasi.

Yami kini sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu bersama dengan Yurika, Yugi, dan Atem. Oh! Jangan lupakan setumpuk buku-buku yang dibawa oleh Yurika dan Yugi untuk dibaca Yami! Yurika hanya tertawa kecil saja melihat Yami yang frustasi, sementara Yugi kini menatap Yami dengan tatapan mengejek.

"He, jadi Yami yang katanya bisa melakukan apapun sekarang sudah stres hanya dengan membaca setumpuk buku yang kami bawa setiap harinya?" tanya Yugi sambil berusaha menyindir Yami dengan maksud agar Yami terpancing omonganya.

"E-enak saja! Aku akan membacanya sampai habis!" seru Yami.

Ding! Dong! Berhasil! Yami dengan bodohnya terpancing oleh Yugi dan kembali membuka buku yang tadi sempat ditutupnya.

Atem mengacungkan jari jempolnya pada Yugi, dibalas dengan Yugi yang mengcungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk huruf V pada Atem sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ah! _Itai_!" ringis Yurika sambil memegangi jari telunjuk tangan kanannya. Jarinya tadi sempat terusuk oleh ujung buku yang lumayan tajam, walau tidak setejam pisau. Setidaknya ketajamannya dapat melukai ujung jari telunjuk Yurika sampai berdarah.

"Wa! Kotak P3K! Kotak P3K!" seru Atem sambil berdiri dan berusaha mencari kotak P3K yang sempat diletakkannya di ruangan itu.

Tetapi sepertinya Yami sudah mengambil tindakan sebelum Atem menemukan kotak P3K itu. Yami kini meraih jari Yurika dan perlahan mejilat darahnya dengan wajah datar. Yurika terbelalak kaget, pipinya memerah melihat kelakuan Yami.

"Atem, mana kotak P3K-nya?" tanya Yami dengan tenangnya sambil menatap Atem.

Atem hanya tersenyum canggung lalu kembali mencari kotak P3K. Setelah menemukan kotak itu di dalam lemari, ia langsung membawanya dan duduk di samping Yurika. Yami lalu melepaskan tangan Yurika dan membiarkan Atem mengobati tangan Yurika.

"Kenapa jarimu bisa sampai berdarah begitu?" tanya Yugi pada Yurika sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

Yurika lalu mengangkat buku yang tadi sempat dibacanya dengan tangan kirinya, lalu menunjukkannya pada Yugi.

"Aku tergores ujung bukunya. Ahahaha!" ucap Yurika sambil tertawa canggung.

Yugi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lebar, sedangkan Yami dengan tenang kembali membaca bukunya.

"Hei-hei! Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah tahu dari Yugi dan Jou! Ulang tahunmu tanggal 22 Agustus ya, Yur?" tanya Atem dengan nada riang.

Yurika hanya mengangguk saja. Yami lalu menatap Yurika dengan ekspresi kaget.

"22 Agustus berarti tinggal seminggu kurang lagi kan?" tanya Yami tidak percaya.

Yurika menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan senyum canggung.

"Ah, iya, aku saja lupa sebentar lagi aku ulang tahun kalau Katsuya tidak mengingatkanku waktu itu," ucap Yurika.

"Yah, kira-kira tahun ini kau dapat serangan apa ya? Tahun lalu katanya kau dapat serangan air dan tepung dari temanmu di London," ucap Yugi sambil menahan tawanya.

Yurika menggembungkan pipinya sambil menatap Yugi dengan tatapan kesal.

"Jangan bilang kau mau menyerangku dengan telur busuk tahun ini, seperti saat kita kecil," ucap Yurika kesal.

"Eh, memangnya Yugi pernah menyerangmu dengan telur busuk?" tanya Atem.

Yurika mengangguk masih dengan wajah kesalnya. Menyadari Yami yang cerewet daritadi hanya diam saja, Yurika lalu menoleh ke arah Yami. Terlihat Yami kini sedang membaca bukunya dengan serius.

"A-adaw! Atem! Pelanan sedikit!" seru Yurika saat merasakan rasa sakit di jarinya.

Atem lalu langsung kelabakan dan berusaha lebih hati-hati mengobati jari Yurika.

"Maaf! Sudah mau selesai kok!" seru Atem.

Atem lalu mengambil sebuah plester dan memasngkannya ke jari Yurika yang terluka tadi.

"Nah, selesai!" ucap Atem sambil tersenyum lebar.

Yugi menoleh ke arah jam dinding di ruangan itu, lau berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Ah, aku harus pergi. Aku duluan ya," ucap Yugi sambil berjalan ke luar ruangan sambl melambaikan tangannya.

"Yami, kau sudah boleh pergi. Aku juga harus mengurus beberapa _file_. Oh, ya, Atem, kau tidak ikut dengan Yugi?" tanya Yurika.

Atem menggeleng pelan. Atem dan Yami lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku juga duluan ya, Yur. Aku harus merapikan kamarku. Yah, karena Yugi mengajakku pergi terus, aku jadi tidak sempat membereskannya kemarin-kemarin. Dan, Yami, kau harus membantuku," ucap Atem dengan tatapan mengancam pada Yami.

Yami menghela napas pelan, lalu mengangguk pasrah. Yah, ia memang tidak bisa melawan saudara kembarnya. Walau terlihat polos, saudara kembarnya itu terkadang terlihat mengerikan. Yami dan Atem lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Yurika terdiam sebentar, lalu ia ikut meninggalkan ruangan itu.

**~XxX~**

"Jadi, Juudai-_san_, jadi bagaimana hubunganmu dengan … er … pacarmu?" tanya Yurika pada seorang gadis berambut _brunette_ yang kini duduk di depannya.

Yurika dan gadis itu kini duduk di dalam sebuah café yang dulu sempat dikunjungi oleh Yugi dan Yurika sebelumnya. Gadis berambut _brunette_ itu, Yuuki Juudai, hanya bisa menghela napas panjang sambil mengeluarkan ekspresi pasrah.

"Dia … entahlah, dia semakin aneh akhir-akhir ini, dan kemarin malam, dia mengirim _e-mail_ pernyataan putus padaku …. Sepertinya dia jadi seperti ini karena mimpi aneh yang sering didapatkannya …," ucap Juudai sambil menghela napas pasrah dan meminum kopi dipesannya.

Yurika merasa kasihan pada gadis di depannya itu. Yuuki Juudai, ia adalah adik kelas Yurika yang sempat satu universitas dengannya di London. Yah, sejak awal, Yurika memang sering jadi tempat curhat Juudai. Baru-baru ini Juudai pindah dari London ke Jepang untuk mengurus sesuatu, entah apa itu. Karena itu, Yurika jadi sering bertemu dengan Juudai di luar.

"Mimpi aneh? Mimpi apa?" tanya Yurika bingung.

"Er, katanya, dia bermimpi sekelompok makhuk tidak jelas menerjangnya dan mengancamnya untuk meninggalkanku sendirian. Dan lagi, makhluk-makhluk itu berkata kalau aku tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersamanya. Awalnya dia tidak mempedulikan mimpi itu, tetapi semakin lama, mimpi itu semakin sering muncul dan menghantuinya. Bahkan saat dia tidak tidur pun terkadang dia sering berhalusinasi sendiri," ucap Juudai dengan nada lesu.

Mimpi aneh? Halusinasi? Wow, Yurika sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dirinya mejadi pacarnya Juudai itu, pasti mengerikan. Yah, sebenarnya keadaannya lebih mengerikan lagi sih, dirinya serumah dengan _vampire_ yang hanya bisa meminum darahnya saja. Tetapi bukan masalah besar untuknya, toh dirinya sudah biasa. Tetapi kalau untuk orang seperti pacar … ralat, mantan pacar Juudai, pasti ia bisa frustasi kalau terus-terusan mendapat mimpi aneh dan halusinasi tidak jelas seperti itu.

"Lalu, kau sendiri bagaimana saat dia mengajakmu putus?" tanya Yurika.

"Aku … jujur sedikit kecewa …. Tetapi sebenarnya tidak terlalu sih, karena entah kenapa perasaanku mengatakan mau kami pacaran atau tidak, jadi akan sama saja …. Bedanya hanya dia menjadi lebih sering memberiku hadiah dan lebih mesra sedikit saja, di luar itu, sama saja. Mungkin kami memang lebih cocok jadi sahabat yang mendekati kembar daripada pacar," ucap Juudai sambil meminum kopinya dengan santainya.

Yurika tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Juudai. Yah, Juudai memang terlalu polos untuk pacaran. Baginya pacaran atau tidak, sama saja, sifatnya akan tetap sama mau kau pacarnya atau sahabatnya. Status tidak merubah apapun untuk Juudai, bedanya hanya ia harus menimbang-nimbang dulu kalau menjadikan seseorang pacarnya. Yah, sepertinya pacar Juudai yang entah siapa namanya itu—Yurika sendiri sudah lupa namanya—memang bukan orang yang ditakdirkan untuknya.

"Lalu, kau berniat mencari pacar baru?" tanya Yurika.

Sebenarnya Yurika tahu jawaban Juudai. Pasti jawabannya semacam …

"Tidak, aku tidak berniat. Lebih baik tunggu saja orang itu datang sendiri. Yah, itu pun kalau memang ada orang yang mau denganku," ucap Juudai sambil tersenyum lebar.

Yap, memang jawaban tipikal Juudai. Juudai memang orang yang santai dan tidak suka terlalu serius.

Yurika mendadak merasakan perasaan tidak enak saat melihat wajah Juudai. Tiba-tiba bayangan seorang lelaki berambut hitam muncul di benaknya. Siapa itu? Entahlah, wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas.

"Juudai-_san_, apa aku boleh lihat foto pacar … maksudku, mantan pacarmu …?" tanya Yurika dengan nada ragu.

Juudai mengangguk pelan, lalu mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya dan mengutak-ngatiknya sebentar, lalu memberikan _handphone_-nya pada Yurika. Yurika buru-buru mengambil _handphone_ itu dari tangan Juudai. Di layar _handphone _Juudai, terlihat sosok Juudai yang kini tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungan jarinya jempol, telunjuk dan tengah tangan kirinya, membentuk pose "_gotcha_" khasnya. Di sebelahnya, terdapat seorang lelaki berambut _teal blue_ bermata _emerald green_ tersenyum lebar sedang merangkulnya sambil mengacungkan jari tengah dan telunjuk tangan kanannya membentuk huruf V. Yurika menghela napas pelan, lalu berusaha tersenyum kecil.

"Er, siapa namanya, Juudai-_san_? Aku lupa," ucap Yurika seraya mengembalikan _handpho_ne Juudai.

"Johan, Johan Anderson," ucap Juudai sambil tersenyum tipis.

Yurika tertawa kecil mengingat pose kedua orang itu yang layaknya kebar dengan senyum yang mirip. Mungkin tidak salah saat Asuka, teman dari Juudai, berkata kalau Juudai dan pacarnya … ralat lagi! Mantan pacarnya, mirip anak kembar dengan penampilan dan _gender_ berbeda. Oh! Jangan lupakan Juudai yang pastinya polosnya keterlaluan, berbeda dengan Johan yang masih lumayan kepekaannya—setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Asuka. Yah, orang seperti Juudai memang sulit ditemukan sih.

Tiba-tiba dari handphone Juudai berbunyi dan memainkan nada lagu _Teardrop _yang dinyanyikan oleh _Bowl_. Juudai menatap Yurika dan dibalas anggukan oleh orang yang ditatapnya. Ia lalu mengangkat telepon itu.

"_Moshi-moshi_?" ucap Juudai seraya menempelkan _handphone_-nya di telinganya.

"Juudai-_san_? Ah, aku ingin bertanya, apa kau dan Johan-_san_ sudah putus?" taya suara di ujung telepon.

Juudai hanya terbelalak kaget mendengar pernyataan sang penelepon.

"Ah? Bagaimana kau tahu? Oh, aku kalau kau_ fotune teller_," ucap Juudai sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Sebenarnya aku meneleponmu bukan untuk bertanya hal itu, tetapi ada hal lain yang ingin kubahas. Juudai-_san_, berhati-hatilah," ucap sang penelepon.

Juudai mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu?" tanya Juudai bingung.

"Aku tadi sempat meramalmu, dan yang keluar adalah kartu _Wheel of Fate_. Mungkin tidak masalah kalau hanya kartu itu yang keluar, hanya saja setelah itu, saat aku mengocok kartu-kartuku, tiba-tiba kartu _The Devil_ tiba-tiba terlempar keluar dari tumpukan kartu, dan lagi, kartu itu atas dan bawahnya terbalik. Mungkin cepat atau lambat, takdirmu akan berubah drastis, mungkin saja menjadi lebih buruk. Karena itu, berhati-hatilah," ucap sang penelepon.

Raut wajah Juudai tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi ekspresi tidak percaya, ia lalu tersenyum lebar dan berkata dengan nada ceria, "Tenang saja, aku akan menjaga diriku tanpa kau suruh sekalipun! Ah, kalau begitu, kumatikan ya teleponnya?" tanya Juudai.

"Baiklah. _Jaa mata_, Juudai-_san_," ucap sang penelepon.

"_Jaa_ … Saiou-_san_ …," ucap Juudai dengan nada agak sedikit aneh, lalu perlahan mematikan telepon itu.

Yurika mengernyitkan alisnya bingung mendengar percakapan Juudai dengan sang penelepon yang tampaknya adalah seorang _fortune teller_.

"Siapa yang menelepon?" tanya Yurika penasaran.

Juudai menghela napas pelan sambil memasukkan _handphone_-nya kembali ke tas yang dibawanya.

"Saiou Takuma,_ fortune teller_ yang sempat kudatangi bersama Johan di _festival _yang di adakan di London beberapa bulan lalu," ucap Juudai.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Yurika.

Juudai terdiam sebentar, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Yurika sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Katanya aku harus berhati-hati," ucap Juudai.

Yurika mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Juudai dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aneh, apa maksudnya?" tanya Yurika.

"Entahlah, kuharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk," ucap Juudai.

**~XxX~**

Di sebuah mansion, kini seorang lelaki dengan rambut ungu panjang tengah duduk sambil menatap setumpuk kartu di atas meja. Matanya _violet purple_-nya menatap kartu-kartu itu dengan tatapan gelisah. Tiba-tiba dari belakanng, terdengar sebuah suara berbicara padanya.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak usah khawatir begitu. Sudah kukatakan, kami 'berdua' tidak akan kenapa-napa."

Lelaki itu lalu menengok ke belakang. Dirinya mendapati seorang lelaki berambut _silver_ dengan wajah sedikit _girly_ tengah bersandar di bingkai pintu sambil memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum kecil. Ia membuka kedua mata _cobalt blue_-nya, lalu menatap mata _violet_ lelaki di depannya.

"Kau ini bodoh, bagaimana aku tidak khawatir? Berapa kali pun kulakukan, hasilnya selalu sama. Dan lagi, itu berarti nasib kalian berdua sama!" seru sang lelaki berambut ungu sambil berdiri dan memukul meja tempat setumpuk kartu tadi dengan sebelah tangannya. Kartu-kartu itu langsung sedikit bergeser dari posisinya tadi, lalu beberapa terjatuh dari atas tumpukan kartu di bawahnya ke atas meja. Tiba-tiba sebuah kartu dengan gambar sebuah roda yang dikelilingi oleh dua makhluk bersayap jatuh ke atas lantai dengan keadaan terbalik. Lelaki berambut ungu itu mengambil kartu itu dan membalik kartunya. Dirinya terbelalak ketika menyadari arah kartu itu tertukar atas dan bawahnya.

"_Doushita no_?" tanya lelaki berambut _silver_ dengan nada agak khawatir.

"W-_Wheel of Fate _… yang terbalik …," ucap sang lelaki beriris _violet_ dengan nada tidak percaya.

Sang pemilik iris _cobalt_ mengernyitkan alisya bingung.

"Apa artinya?" tanyanya pada sang lelaki yang memegang kartu yang disebut _Wheel of Fate_ tadi.

"Seseorang tengah melawan takdirnya …," ucap sang lelaki beriris_ violet _itu dengan nada masih kaget.

"Siapa?" tanya sang pemilik surai perak lagi.

Lelaki beriris _violet _itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja, lalu menatap kartu itu lekat-lekat.

_Apa mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan ramalanku yang sebelumnya?_ pikir lelaki itu bingung.

Ia lalu menatap sang lelaki pemilik iris _cobalt_ dengan tatapan agak khawatir.

_Kuharap … mereka berdua baik-baik saja …._

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

**.**

Gia: Yap, saya belum membongkar tentang misteri abu tetapi udah muncul chara dari GX dan masalah lain

Johan: _WAIT_! KENAPA GUE CUMA NONGOL NAMA?!

Gia: Nasib :p

Juudai: Dan kenapa kami diikut sertakan di fic ini?

Gia: _Author_ mentok =.=a

Yurika: Jawaban macam apa itu? =A="

Yami: Kalau gitu napa gak ganti kategorinya jadi_ crossover_ aja sekalian?

Gia: NAH! ITU DIA! Gue mau nanya nih ke _readers_, perlu gak gue ganti kategori fic-nya? Yah, chara GX yang nongol sebenernya gak sampe 10 sih

Yugi: Tetap aja intinya chara GX yang bakal nongol lumayan banyak, 'kan? -w-

Gia: Iya kali~

Atem: Em, bales _review_

**.**

_**Ricchan Yami no Hime**_**:**

Yami: *_Smirk_* Lumayan seru sih~

Yurika: Iya, buat lu, buat gue kagak!

Yugi: Oh! Pasti dong! Muahahaha!

Yami: GUE KAGA BEGO! GUE DIPAKSA BEGO DI SINI!

Gia: Nah! Heba! Ati-ati jangan sampe diterkam sampe Yami A ya! Ah, kagak kok! Ngapain marah? Kalau makin banyak masukan malah makin bagus! :3

Jou: Emang gue semencurigakan itu? =w="

Johan: Yah, mungkin …. *Baca _script _kemaren-kemaren*

Gia: _Thanks for review_, Ricchan! XD

**.**

_**Litte Yagami Osanawa**_**:**

Yurika: Napsu amat nih orang =A=" Hobi liat orang menderita ya?

Gia: Hush! Sembarangan lu, Yur!

Yami: Kagaklah~Gue masih jaga porsi kok~

Yugi: MUAHAHAHA! GUE EMANG PINTER!

Atem: Anjir, PD amat, Yug!

Gia: *_Smirk_* Kalau dibanding manusia ada~ Bahkan para _Half Vampire_ harus lebih berhati-hati loh~

Juudai: Yang jadi _vampire_ enak dong? *_Innocent_*

Yami: Gak juga ah! =A=" MAKANAN GUE TERBATAS!

Yugi: Lagian siapa suruh bego?

Yami: GUE GAK BEGO!

Yurika: Ah, bagus, bawa pergi aja tuh_ baka_ =A=/

Atem: _THANKS FOR REVIEW_! *Teriak dengan innocent-nya*

**.**

_**Psycho Childish Semi Hiatus**_**:**

Gia: NAH! SAMA! Sisanya ane bikin pake pengetahuan terbatas ane sama karangan sendiri #plak

Yugi: Kalau di sini ada yang namanya faktor miracle~ Ya gak, Juudai-kun?

Juudai: Bener! Setuju! XD

Gia: Gue tau lu _miracle maker_, jangan bikin gue iri, Juu =_=

Yugi: Kuatnya? Semacem hampir menyamai vampire, cuma karen vampire lebih berkuasa, ya gitu deh~

Yami: GUE JUGA PINTER!

Yugi: GUE LEBIH PINTER DI SINI!

Yurika: GAH! BERISIK! JOHAN-_SAN_!

Johan: *Ngeluarin pedang* *Senyum maut* Kalian bisa diam?

Yami & Yugi: *Langsung diem*

Seto: *Mundung di pojok* Kenapa nasib gue begini …?

Jou: Harusnya lu bersyukur gegara gak muncul di chap ini, Jamur!

Gia:_ THANKS FOR REVIEW_! XD

**.**

Yurika: Nah, akhirnya selesai. Bersyukur lu kaga diteror lagi

Gia: Gak juga …. Pasti bakal ada yang neror lagi ….

Juudai: Mohon _vote_, apa kategori fic ini perlu diganti jadi _crossover _atau tidak?

Atem: Maaf kalau ada_ typo_ dan kesalahan lainnya!

Yugi: _Thanks for reading this chapter_!

Yami: Kalau berkenan, silahkan tunggu chapter selanjutnya

Johan: SEKALIAN DOAN BIAR GUE NONGOL DAN BALIKAN SAMA JUU!

Gia: WOI! NAPSU! DIEM!

Yurika: *Buru-buru nutup tirai*


	6. Chapter 6: Birthday and Promise

**Second Life**

**.**

**By: Gia-XY**

**.**

**Previously:**

**"**_**Doushita no**_**?" tanya lelaki berambut **_**silver**_** dengan nada agak khawatir.**

**"W-**_**Wheel of Fate **_**… yang terbalik …," ucap sang lelaki beriris **_**violet**_** dengan nada tidak percaya.**

**Sang pemilik iris **_**cobalt**_** mengernyitkan alisya bingung.**

**"Apa artinya?" tanyanya pada sang lelaki yang memegang kartu yang disebut **_**Wheel of Fate**_** tadi.**

**"Seseorang tengah melawan takdirnya …," ucap sang lelaki beriris**_** violet **_**itu dengan nada masih kaget.**

**"Siapa?" tanya sang pemilik surai perak lagi.**

**Lelaki beriris **_**violet **_**itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja, lalu menatap kartu itu lekat-lekat.**

_**Apa mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan ramalanku yang sebelumnya?**_** pikir lelaki itu bingung.**

**Ia lalu menatap sang lelaki pemilik iris **_**cobalt**_** dengan tatapan agak khawatir.**

_**Kuharap … mereka berdua baik-baik saja ….**_

**.**

**Summary:**

**Yurika kembali pergi menemui Juudai, adik kelasnya. Siapa sangka sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi hari itu juga, dengan melibatkan Juudai dan beberapa orang lainnya?**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Takahashi Kazuki**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX © Takahashi Kazuki & Kageyama Naoyuki**

**Story; Gia's OC: Kisaragi Yurika, Yukarina Hikari © Gia-XY**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OC, OC as mainlead (Maybe), AU, OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s), gender bender, vocabulary crisis, some Japanese, some non-formal language, DLDR, dll.**

**.**

**Chapter ****6**

**Birthday and Promise**

**.**

**.**

"_Semua kebenaran akan kau dapat hari ini …."_

_Diriku terbelalak menatap sosok vampire di depanku. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, sementara aku mengernyitkan alisku dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung._

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

_Kami sama-sama tediam. Keheningan menyelimuti kami berdua. Pada akhirnya, sebuah cahaya kembali datang menyelimuti tempat ini sebelum aku tahu maksud dari perkataannya._

"_Sampai bertemu nanti, Hika …."_

**~XxX~**

"Yuu, aku pergi dulu!"

Sang gadis berambut blond kini melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang tamu setelah berpamitan dengan teman masa kecilnya. Yugi hanya mengehela napas lega setelah gadis itu keluar dari _mansion_ yang ditempatinya sekarang.

"Yugi, ayo kita mulai," ucap Atem yang baru saja muncul bersama Yami yang terus memegang sebuah _handphone_ di tangannya sambil tersenyum pada Yugi.

"Ah, benar juga. Semoga gadis itu menjalankan tugasnya dengan benar. Bagaimana dengan kedua orang lainnya?" tanya Yugi.

Yami yang sejak tadi terus-terusan memegang _handphone_-nya, akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Mereka akan datang sebentar lagi. Cih, untung saja aku dia tidak lupa memberiku makan hari ini," ucap Yami sambil menoleh ke arah pintu.

Ah, memang benar, Yurika sempat lupa memberikan Yami jatah makanannya beberapa hari lalu, makanya Yami sempat mengomel panjang lebar setelah dirinya pingsan kekurangan darah. Yugi dan Atem hanya terkekeh kecil saja mendengar ucapan Yami.

"Yah, dia memang belajar dari pengalaman. Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai," ucap Atem dengan nada ceria sambil tersenyum lebar.

**~XxX~**

"Namaku Johan Anderson! _Yoroshiku_, Yurika-_senpai_!"

Yurika tertegun melihat sosok lelaki berambut teal yang kini berdiri di depannya. Lelaki itu … cara tersenyumnya benar-benar mirip Juudai ….

"Jadi kau sahabat Juudai? Wah, aku kaget melihatmu. Sifatmu benar-benar mirip dengan Juudai," ucap Yurika sambil terkekeh kecil.

Lelaki itu, Johan, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil tersenyum mendengar perkataan Yurika.

"Ahaha, banyak yang berkata seperti itu kok," ucap Johan malu-malu.

Saat ini, Yurika sedang berada di _café_ yang didatangi bersama Juudai beberapa hari lalu. Johan baru saja datang, sementara Juudai sudah duduk di depannya sejak tadi. Juudai hanya tersenyum saja melihat kakak kelasnya, Yurika, dan mantan pacarnya, Johan, bisa akrab dengan cepat, sepertinya dirinya dan Yurika dulu. Yurika dan Johan lalu mengambil kursi masing-masing untuk diduduki.

"Ah, ya, kalian sudah dengar belum gosip baru-baru ini?" tanya Juudai.

Yurika dan Johan sama-sama mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Gosip? Gosip apa memangnya? Dan lagi, tumben sekali Juudai tahu gosip yang sedang beredar baru-baru ini.

"Memangnya ada gosip apa, Juudai?" tanya Johan bingung.

Judai melipat tangannya dan menumpukan siku tangannya di atas meja. Dirinya memejamkan matanya sambil mengingat-ngingat cerita yang didengarnya dari seseorang pemilik surai perak yang dikenalnya baru-baru ini.

"_Ano_, itu, desas-desus lama kembali beredar. Katanya, makhluk penghisap darah sepertinya kembali muncul. Ada beberapa warga Domino yang ditemukan tidak sadarkan diri di gang-gang dengan keadaan lehernya terdapat dua bekas tusukan, seperti bekas gigitan," ucap Juudai.

"Maksudmu _vampire_, Juudai?" tanya Johan bingung sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Juudai mengangguk. Yurika hanya bisa terdiam kaget saja mendengar cerita Juudai. Apa ia tidak salah dengar tadi? _Vampire_ berarti … Yami …. Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Yami tidak bisa meminum darah orang lain selain darahnya! Tetapi, mungkin saja lelaki itu berbohong dan berakting di depan mereka semua untuk menutupi kalau dia yang melakukan semua ini, 'kan? Untuk menutupi rencananya? Ah, tidak! Tidak baik berpikir tidak baik tentang orang lain tanpa bukti! Tetapi kalau memang bukan Yami, berarti ada _vampire_ lain …. Tetapi kenapa vampire itu baru beraksi sekarang? Kenapa tidak dari kemarin-kemarin?

"Ada apa Yurika-_senpai_? Wajahmu kalihatan pucat," ucap Juudai khawatir.

Yurika menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak mau Juudai khawatir padanya.

"_Senpai _yakin? Apa tidak lebih baik kalau—"

Sebelum Johan sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, seseorang sudah menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Mereka bert_iga langsung menengok ke arah orang itu. Terlihat seorang lelaki berambut silver dengan wajah_ feminine dan mengenakan jas kini menatap mereka dengan sepasang iris _cobalt blue_-nya.

"Johan?"

Itu kata pertama yang diucapkan lelaki itu. Johan hanya bisa terbelalak menatap lelaki itu. Juudai tersenyum lebar menatap Johan dan lelaki itu.

"Wah, sepertinya kalian sudah saling kenal ya?" tanya Juudai dengan nada senang.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Yurika sambil menunjuk ke arah sang pemilik surai _silver_.

"Edo Phoenix, dia anak angkat teman ayahku," ucap Johan.

"Johan, kau tidak tahu kalau dia ini teman dari Saiou Takuma?" tanya Juudai sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Johan terkesiap kaget, ia lalu menggeleng. Yurika menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Saiou itu orang yang meneleponmu beberapa hari lalu itu, 'kan?" tanya Yurika bingung.

Juudai mengangguk, sedangkan Johan kini menatap Juudai dengan tatapan bingung.

"Untuk apa dia meneleponmu?" tanya Johan.

Lelaki bersurai _silver_ itu, Edo Phoenix, mengambil tempat duduk di samping Johan, lalu menghela napas pelan.

"Juudai … mendapat ramalan yang sama denganku …," ucap Edo sambil melipat tangannya di atas meja.

Yurika dan Johan mengernyitkan alis mereka bingung. Ramalan? Ramalan apa yang dimaksud Edo? Yurika berpikir sejenak. Apa mungkin ada hubungannya dengan kata-kata Juudai yang mengatakan orag benama Saiou itu menyuruhnya untuk berhati-hati?

"Kau tahu Edo, kau mendapat ramalan yang sama denganku, jadi seharusnya kau melindungi dirimu sendiri, bukan melindungiku," ucap Juudai sambil menghela napas pelan.

"Yah, Saiou juga berkata seperti itu padaku. Tetapi aku malas disuruh berdiam diri di _mansion_ terus, jadi lebih baik aku bersamamu, sekalian untuk mengecek keadaanmu," ucap Edo dengan nada bosan.

Yurika dan Johan menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan penasaran. Sebenarnya ramalan apa yang dimaksud mereka?

"Hei, ramalan apa yang kalian maksud?" tanya Johan.

"Bukan sesuatu yang pentng kok, setidaknya untukmu," ucap Edo.

Johan hanya mendengus kesal saja mendengar jawaban seenaknya Edo. Hei, dia kan teman dari Juudai dan Edo, jadi tentu saja itu da hubungannya dengannya! Merasakan hawa-hawa mengerikan dari mantan pacarnya, Juudai langsung berusaha mengalihkan topik.

"A-_ano_, E-Edo, kalau tidak salah, beberapa hari lalu kau berkata tentang desas-desus lama yang kembali beredar itu, 'kan?" tanya Juudai sambil tersenyum kecil.

Edo lalu meletakkan jarinya di depan bibirnya sendiri, sedang mengingat-ngingat desas-desus itu.

"Ah, ya, benar. Apa kalian pernah mendengar kalau vampire itu sebenarnya sekumpulan orang-orang dengan penyakit bernama Porphyria?" tanya Edo sambil menatap ke arah ketiga orang lainnya.

Yurika mengangguk, lalu berkata, "Ah, ya, benar. Memang ada yang mengatakan seperti itu, tetapi …"

Edo tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya gadis di depannya ini lumayan tahu banyak.

"Sepertinya kau lumayan tahu banyak, Nona," ucap Edo.

"Yurika, namaku Yurika, cukup panggil dengan nama itu," ucap Yurika.

"Yah, tidak aneh kalau Yurika-_senpai _tahu banyak, dia kan ilmuwan," ucap Juudai sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Yah, seperti yang dengar dari Yurika-_san_ tadi, masih ada 'tetapi' di pernyataan itu, tetapi saying tidak banyak orang yang tahu. Walau seperti yang orang-orang tahu, _vampire_ sebenarnya sekumpulan orang berpenyakit _Porphyria_, sebenarnya masih ada yang lain lagi," ucap Edo sambil menatap mereka dengan tatapan serius.

Yurika mengangguk kembali. Memang benar kata Edo, sebenarnya masih ada yang lain lagi.

"_Vampire_ itu … sebenarnya terbagi dua …," ucap Yurika sambil memejamkan matanya.

Juudai dan Johan mengernyitkan alis mereka bingung.

"Ya, benar. Yang satu adalah sekumpulan manusia penderita _Porphyria_, yang satu lagi adalah … sekumpulan makhluk berkekuatan gaib. Ada yang mengatakan kalau mereka adalah penderita Porphyria yang melakukan _ritual _untuk mendapatkan kekuatan yang tidak dimiliki manusia," jelas Edo.

Juudai dan Johan mengangguk-ngangguk paham kali sendiri mulai berpikir, sebenarnya vampire jenis apa Sennen Yami? Versi pertama, atau kedua?

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, Yurika-senpai, bukannya sudah saatnya senpai pulang? Kalau tidak salah tadi Yugi-_san_ mengirim _e-mail_ padaku agar aku mengantar _senpai _pulang," ucap Juudai sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Yurika megernyitkan alisnya. Yugi, mengirim _e-mail_ pada Juudai? Untuk apa Yugi menyuruh Juudai untuk mengantar Yurika pulang? Masa Yugi khawatit, terlalu tidak mungkin. Yurika menghela napas pelan. Ya sudahlah, ikuti saja perintah Yugi.

**~XxX~**

Sepanjang perjalanan, wajah Edo terlihat gelisah. Perasaannya tidak enak sejak mereka keluar dari _café_. Entah apa perasaannya benar atau tidak, dirinya hanya bisa berharap sesuatu yang buruk tidak terjadi.

Kini mereka sudah berada di dalam mansion. Yurika baru saja membuka pintu ruang tamu, tetapi dirinya langsung disambut dengan ruangan tanpa lampu yang menyala. Baru saja Yurika menyalakan lampu, dirinya langsung disambut dengan suara terompet dan teriakan.

"_TANJOUBI OMEDETOU_, YURIKA!"

Yurika terlonjak kaget, ia lalu menoleh ke belakangnya. Juudai, Johan, dan Edo hanya tersenyum iseng saja padanya. Yurika lalu menghela napas pelan. Ternyata mereka bertiga sekongkol dengan orang-orang lain yang sudah ada di dalam ruang tamu ini sebelum mereka …. Di dalam ruangan, telihat Yugi tersenyum lebar sambil memegang terompet bersama dengan Yami dan Jou. Dari dapur, ke luar Aem dan Seto yang membawa kue ulang tahun.

"Akhirnya si jenius ini berumur 20 tahun," ucap Seto sambil tersenyum kecil.

"He, bukannya kau lebih jenius dariku," ucap Yurika sambil tersenyum mengejek pada Seto.

"Ayo ditiup lilinnya!" seru Atem sambil memberikan kue yang dibawanya kepada Yurika.

Yurika mengambi kue itu, lalu meniup lilin berbentu angka 20 di atasnya. Semua orang di sana bertepuk tangan setelah lilin itu padam. Entah hanya perasaan mereka atau apa, sejak tadi Jou sejak tadi tidak tersenyum. Yugi lalu menyenggol lengan Jou, mengisyaratkan lelaki berambut _blond_ itu untuk melakukan sesuatu. Jou langsung berjalan ke arah Yurika dan menarik lengannya.

"Maaf, _Min'na_, aku pinjam _birthday girl_-nya sebentar ya," ucap Jou sambil tersenyum lebar.

"E-eh? Ada apa, Katsuya?" tanya Yurika bingung.

"Atem, bisa tolong potongkan kue untuk yang lainnya. Kami akan segera kembali kok," ucap Jou.

Atem mengangguk pelan. Setelah itu, Jou menarik Yurika ke luar dari ruangan itu.

**~XxX~**

Yurika kini berada di dalam laboratorium bersama Jou. Jou mengunci pintu laboratorium, lalu berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Yurika.

"Ada apa, Katsuya?" tanya Yurika bingung.

Jou lalu menatap Yurika dengan tatapan tajam, lalu memegang pergelangan tangan gadis itu dengan kasar.

"Ka-Katsuya! Ada apa denganmu?! KATSUYA!" seru Yurika berusaha menyadarkan sepupunya itu.

Yurika terkesiap kaget. Warna mata Jou yang tadinya berwarna _hazel brown_, berubah menjadi _crimson red_. Tidak, ia tidak kerasukan, Yurika tahu itu. Hawa Jou masih ada di sana.

"Kau bodoh … bagaimana mungkin kau percaya begitu saja kalau kau itu sepupuku …?" tanya Jou dengan wajah kesal.

Yurika terbelalak kaget. Apa maksud Jou? Apa mungkin maksudnya kalau mereka itu sebenarnya …

"A-apa maksudmu, K-Katsuya …?" tanya Yurika pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Kau, kau sebenarnya sudah tahu tentang lelaki itu, 'kan?" tanya Jou dengan nada datar.

Yurika mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Lelaki itu? _Masaka_! Apa mungkin maksudnya ...

"Ya, maksudku adalah … lelaki yang selama ini muncul di mimpimu … Yami Atemu …," ucap Jou sambil menggertakkan giginya kesal.

Yurika terbelalak kaget. Ternyata benar tebakannya selama ini! Ia memang merasa pernah bertemu dengan _vampire_ mengesalkan—setidaknya menurutnya—entah di mana! Ternyata benar, selama ini bukannya Yurika tidak pernah bermimpi, ia hanya melupakan mimpinya setelah bangun!

"Ja-adi lelaki itu … Yami Atemu …?!" seru Yurika kaget.

"Ya … dan kau adalah Yukarina Hikari …," ucap Jou.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Aku Kisaragi Yurika! Aku bahkan masih ingat persis kalau aku tidak pernah dijadikan bahan percobaan—"

"KAU MENGGUNAKAN KEKUATAN _VAMPIRE_-MU UNTUK MENGUBAH TUBUHMU KEMBALI MENJADI BAYI DAN MENYEGEL SELURUH INGATANMU SEBAGAI YUKARINA HIKARI BERSAMA SETENGAH KEKUATANMU DI DALAM DIRIKU YANG MASIH BERADA DALAM KANDUNGAN IBUKU, _BAKA_!" seru Jou kesal.

Matanya semakin memerah. Yurika terbelalak kaget. Yukarina Hikari itu dirinya, dan ia adalah … tidak mungkin …. Dirinya berkeringat dingin. Perlahan, berbagai pengelihatan muncul di kepalanya. Dirinya melihat sebuah cahaya berwarna kebiruan yang menyelimuti tubuh Jou kini mulai mengalir menuju ke tubuhnya.

"Maaf membentakmu …. Sesuai janji ibuku padamu, aku akan mengembalikan semua kekuatan, ingatan, dan _DNA Vam_pire-mu pada umurmu yang ke-20 tahun sebagai Kisaragi Yurika …. Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-34 tahun, Hikari-_chan_ …," ucap Jou sambil tersenyum kecil sambil mentap Yurika dengan matanya yang perlahan-lahan kembali ke warna _hazel brown_.

**~XxX~**

Di ruang tamu, Yami hanya bisa duduk terdiam saja di atas sofa. Entah kenapa, ia masih memikirkan mimpinya tadi malam.

"_Nee_, Yami-_san_, kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" tanya Juudai sambil duduk di sebelah Yami dan menyodorkan sepiring kue padanya.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. _Arigatou_, Juudai-_kun_," ucap Yami sambil menerima piring kue yang diberikan Juudai padanya.

Juudai lalu termenung sebentar. Yami menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba gadis itu diam sekali?

"Yami-_san_ … apa kau ini … _vampire_ …?" tanya Juudai dengan nada datar.

Yami terkesiap kaget. Kenapa gadis ini tahu?! Tidak mungkin kan Yurika yang memberitahunya!

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu …?" tanya Yami kaget.

"Simpel saja, aku bisa membedakan aura manusia biasa dan yang bukan," ucap Juudai sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Yah, memag benar sih. Kau … kekuatan apa yang kau miliki?" tanya Yami dengan nada penasaran.

Juudai menatap Yami sejenak. Baru saja akan menjawab, tiba-tiba kaca jendela dan lampu di ruangan itu pecah dan angin kencang berhembus ke dalam ruangan itu.

"JUUDAI!"

Juudai menoleh ke arah Edo. Kini Edo dan Johan berusaha berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah gelisah. Yugi berdecih kesal. Ia lalu berteriak—entah pada siapa ia berteriak.

"BARANG YANG KALIAN CARI TIDAK DI SINI!" seru Yugi dengan nada tegas, berusaha meyakinkan orang yang diajaknya bicara.

Semua orang menoleh ke arah Yugi dengan tatapan kaget. Barang? Barang apa yang dimaksud Yugi? Dan lagi, siapa yang diajaknya bicara? Apa Yugi tahu siapa yang menyebabkan semua kejadian ini?

"Hmph, bukan hanya benda itu yang kami cari, Ilmuwan bodoh."

Dari jendela, dua sosok makhluk bersayap hitam bak kelelawar masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Yang satu berambut raven dan yang yang satu berambut _teal_. Yami kini meyakini satu hal tentang kedua makhluk itu, mereka_ vampire_ …. Yami bisa merasakan hawa itu di tubuh mereka. Hanya saja karena gelapnya ruangan itu, Yami tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka. Jendela juga kembali tertutup oleh gorden yang tadinya menari-nari karena tertiup angin.

"_Well_, kami juga datang untuk menjemput kedua orang itu," ucap sang pemilik surai _teal_ sambil menunjuk Edo dan Juudai.

Edo dan Juudai terbelalak kaget. Edo lalu berdecih kesal. Dirinya mengambil sebuah pedang yang berada di samping sofa yang tadi diduduki Yami dan Juudai. Yugi memng suka mengoleksi berbagai senjata, jadi tidak aneh kalau banyak senjata bertebaran di mansion itu. Edo lalu berdiri di depan Juudai, berusaha melindungi Juudai dari kedua makhluk itu.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Juudai satu helai rambut pun! TIDAK AKAN PERNAH! Aku akan menepati janjiku pada Takuma untuk melindungi Juudai!" seru Edo dengan nada lantang pada kedua _vampire_ itu.

"Ck! Jangan mempersulit perkerjaan kami! Aku tidak mau menjadi pesuruh kedua orang itu hanya karena aku tidak mendapatkan _destiny servant_-ku!" seru vampire yang memiliki surai_ raven _sambil terbang mendekati Juudai bersamaan dengan temannya yang mulai melesat menuju ke arah Edo.

"BERHENTI SAMPAI DI SANA, KALIAN BERDUA!"

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Terlihat Yurika kini berdiri di sana sambil memapah tubuh Jou yang pingsan.

"_Well_, kita lihat siapa yang ada di sini. Yukarina Hikari, si _Half Vampire_ yang telah mengambil kekuatan _master_-nya," ucap sang vampire bersurai teal dengan nada mengejek.

"DIAM! DIAM! Pokoknya aku tidak akan menbiarkan kalian membangkitkan _master_-ku, raja kalian! TIDAK AKAN PERNAH! AKU JUGA TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN KALIAN MENGAMBIL TEMAN-TEMANKU!" seru Yurika dengan nada lantang.

Yami terkesiap melihat mata Yurika yang kini berwarna _crimson red_. Gadis itu … ada yang berubah pada diri Yurika ….

"Ke mana benda itu …?" tanya sang pemilik surai _raven_ dengan nada dingin.

Yurika hanya menyeringai puas saja mendengar pertanyaan _vampire_ itu. Ia menyandarkan Jou ke dinding, lalu kembali berdiri tegap sambil menatap kedua _vampire_ itu.

"Heh, kau pikir aku akan memberitahunya? Kalian tidak akan pernah tahu, dan … PERGI DARI TEMPAT INI!" seru Yurika sambil mengacungkan pedang yang tadi dibawanya.

Edo hanya terdiam kaget saja mendengar percakapan ketiga orang itu. Apa mungkin, kalau Kisaragi Yurika itu adalah … JADI YUKARINA HIKARI BELUM MENINGGAL?!

"Ck, menyusahkan saja! _Kaiser_, aku akan mengurus Yukarina Hikari! Kau urus mereka berdua!" ucap sang _vampire_ berambut _raven_ itu sambil melesat ke arah Yurika.

Sang _vampire_ berambut _teal _yang dipanggil _Kaiser_ itu mengangguk, lalu melesat ke arah Edo dan Juudai. Johan langsung mengambil inisiatif merebut pedang Edo dan berdiri di depannya.

"AKU LAWANMU! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melawan wanita! Itu tindakan pengecut!" seru Johan.

Yugi, Atem, Seto, dan Yami terbelalak mendengar ucapan Johan. Apa? Mereka tidak salah dengar kan? Edo, wanita? Bukankah ia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai lelaki tadi?

"Menarik. Baiklah, kuterima tantanganmu, Manusia," ucap sang _Kaiser _sambil menyeringai licik.

Di sisi lain, terlihat Yurika sedang berusaha menusuh sang _vampire_ berambut_raven_ tepat di jantungnya. Yurika terengah-engah. Matanya berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi _prussian blue_, tanda kekuatannya melemah. Sepertinya kekuatannya terkuras banyak karena pemindahan kekuatan yang dilakukan Jou pada dirinya tadi.

Merasa musuhnya lengah, sang _vampire _berambut _raven_ itu menjentikkan jarinya. Seketika, tubuh Yurika ambruk ke lantai, seakan-akan lumpuh dan tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Khh! Sial!" seru Yurika kesal.

Vampire itu lalu berjongkok, lalu tersenyum puas penuh kemenangan sekaligus mengejek pada Yurika. Dirinya lalu mencari-cari sesuatu di sekitar kantung baju Yurika.

"Sepertinya _ousama_ akan membawamu juga. Ah, dan mungkin saja dia akan mencabut setengah kekuatanmu dan mengembalikanmu seperti dulu," ucap vampire itu sambil mengambil botol kecil yang ditemukannya di dalam saku baju Yurika.

"KEMBALIKAN!" seru Yurika dengan nada memaksa.

Benda itu … abu yang sempat terjatuh waktu itu …. Yurika kini sudah mengingat persis kejadian saat abu itu terjatuh dan … kenapa sebenarnya abu itu sangat penting ….

"Nah, tunggulah di sini dengan manis, Hikari," ucap vampire itu dengan nada mengejek.

Yurika menggeram kesal. Vampire itu lalu berjalan meninggalkan Yurika menuju ke tempat sang _Kaiser_.

"Kau hanya manusia, manusia lemah! ENYAH!" seru sang Kaiser dengan nada marah.

Matanya berubah menjadi _crimson red_, menandakan emosi yang berkumpul di dalam dirinya. Dirinya merentangkan tangannya. Dari tangannya, ke luar angin kencang yang siap menghantam Johan dan kedua orang lainnya ke ujung ruangan. Johan berusaha menahan kekuatan yang dikeluarkan sang _Kaiser_ sambil merentangkan tangannya berusaha melindungi kedua gadis di belakangnya. Yami sejak tadi masih duduk terdiam di atas sofa. Dirinya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia ingin melindungi orang-orang di ruangan itu, tetapi di sisi lain, jika ia melakukan itu, berarti ia akan mengkhianati teman satu rasnya. Benar, dirinya sekarang _vampire_, ia tidak tahu jalan mana yang harus diambilnya.

Sang _vampire _berambut _raven_ tersenyum licik. Dirinya melangkah ke arah Yami, lalu perlahan membuka botol yang diambilnya dari Yurika.

"_Well_, _Ousama_, saatnya kembali membangkitkan suku kita," ucap vampire itu.

Yami terbelalak mendengar panggilan yang dilotarkan sang _vampire_ bersurai _raven_ itu padanya. Kenapa _vampire_ itu memanggilnya begitu?

"JANGAAAN!" seru Yurika.

Dirinya terus berusaha bergerak, tetapi tidak bisa …. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan olehnya saat ini ….

_Vampire_ bersurai_ raven _itu menyeringai licik, lalu perlahan mengalirkan kekuatannya ke botol itu. Seiringan dengan _aura _berwarna hitam milik vampire itu menyelmutinya, abu di dalam botol itu perlahan keluar dan masuk ke dalam tubuh Yami. Yami terbelalak dengan kejadian itu. Dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada tubuhnya.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAK!"

Masih tidak bisa bergerak …. Yurika terus berusaha bergerak dan menatap Yugi untuk menghentikan semuanya, hanya saja Yugi hanya terdiam di , dirinya tidak punya kuasa apapun untuk menghentikan _vampire_ itu.

Angin yang dikeluarkan sang _Kaiser_ perlahan mereda. Johan masih bertahan di posisinya yang semula. Sang_ Kaiser_ berdecih kesal, lalu menjentikkan jarinya. Tubuh Johan langsung terpelanting ke ke samping, membuat kedua gadis yang berada di belakangnya tadi tidak memiliki pertahanan apapun.

Di sisi lain, abu di dalam botol yang dipegang sang _vampire_ berambut _raven_ kini telah habis. Yami ini terdiam di tempatnya sambil meremas kepalanya. Sang _vampire_ bersurai _raven_ hanya tersenyum puas saja dengan hasil pekerjaannya.

"Selamat datang kembali, _Ousama_ …," ucapnya dengan nada hormat.

Edo kini hanya bisa meringis kesal saja. Kenapa dirinya membiarkan Johan melindunginya tadi?! Seharusnya Edolah yang melindungi Juudai dan Johan, juga semua orang di sana!

"AKH! KAU KALIAN BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN!" seru Edo kesal.

Dirinya menarik pergelangan Juudai, mengajak gadis berambut brunette itu untuk menghampiri Johan. Sayangnya, baru selangkah Edo berjalan, sang _Kaiser_ sudah menjentikkan jarinya, dan seketika, tubuh Edo dan Juudai terdiam di tempat, tidak bisa bergerak.

"Kau sungguh merepotkan, Gadis kecil," ucap sang Kaiser sambil tersenyum menyindir dan menghampiri Edo dan Juudai.

Edo meringis kesal. Dirinya berusaha menggenggam tangan Juudai erat-erat.

Di sisi lain, terlihat Yami mulai menurunkan tangannya dari kepalanya dan berdiri. Dirinya lalu menatap Yurika yang kini lumpuh tiadk bisa bergerak. Yurika hanya bisa bergetar takut saja begitu Yami mulai menengok ke arahnya. Yami lalu megangkat kepalanya dan menyeringai lebar.

"Aku kembali, Hikari …."

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

**.**

Gia: Hai-hai~ Akhirnya _main event_ di mulai~! Semoga _fic_ ini bisa segera mencapai _ending_!

Johan: AKHIRNYA GUE NAMPANG!

Edo: Bisa jelaskan kenapa gue mesti ikutan juga?

Gia: Er, takdir?

Yami: Jadi apa yang terjadi pad ague di atas?

Yurika: *Cuek* Akan dijelaskan di _chapter_ depan

Yugi: Gue serasa bego ….

Atem: _Bales review_~

**.**

_**Ricchan Yami no Hime**_**:**

Gia: Gak apa~ Emang makin gaje kok~

Yami: Maksudnya apa *_Sweatdrop_* Gue emang gak tahan sih, kayaknya darahnya enak gitu~

Yurika: Enak banget ngomongnya, sini yang menderita!

Yami: Emang … apes banget ….

Gia: Bagus kalau begitu *Ngacungin jempol*

Jou:_ Thanks for review_!

**.**

**PC Semi Hiatus:**

Yami: Udah dibilang … GUE KEPAKSA BEGOOOO! LIATIN AJA! HABIS _CHAPTER_ INI GUE BAKAL BALIK JADI PINTER!

Gia: Gue gak jamin loh~ Sip deh, Nak~

Johan: Iya, apes gue …. Ah, bener juga, dari pada jadi selingkuhan ….

Jun: Gue ngamuk ya? *Ketawa kering* Ahaha, mungkin aja ….

Gia: Rukun kok, Cuma _kaa-sama_ lagi dapet _periode _bulanan aja …. *Lirik Juudai*

Juudai: *Diem* ….

Takuma: Sini kaga bikin iklan woi!

Edo: Ha? Emang ada iklan apaan?

Johan: *Face palm*_ Ra _… untung polos lu gak separah Juudai ….

Gia: *Sembunyi di belakang Jun* E-emang _fic_ yang mana …?

Juudai: Ahaha~ Makasih~

Jun: Yah, tentunya berkat ajaran gue

Gia: Ane berusaha nyocokin sama data dari _otouto_ sekarang, berhubung tuh anak entah kenapa tau banyak~ Cuma ada beberapa juga yang ngarang

Seto: Bener juga sih …. *Lirik Jou* Tapi kayaknya sih tuh anak udah gak bahaya, jadi gue udah aman~

Jou: _Shut up_, _Moneybag_ ….

Atem:_ Thanks for review_~

**.**

Gia: AMIN! AKHIRNYA MISTERI ABU TERUNGKAP SETENGAHNYA! GUE JADI GAK SABAR BIKIN _CHAP_ DEPEN! SEMOGA NIH _FIC_ CEPET SLESAI! MUAHAHAHA!

All: *_Sweatdrop_*

Edo: Ngomong-ngomong, gue masih penasaran soal ramalan kecelakaan yang terakhir di _chapter _lalu itu

Gia: Yang kartu jatoh mendadak itu?

Edo: Iya

Gia: Pokoknya, sebenarnya ada yang melawan takdirnya

Yurika: Bukan gue kan …?

Gia: Ada deh~

Atem: Maaf kalaun ada _typ_o dan kesalahan lainnya, berhubung _author_-nya burur-buru karena udah diteror

Jou: _Thanks for reading this chapter_!

Seto: Kalau niat, tungguin aja _chapter_ depan ….


End file.
